Leaving to Lima
by LindevWeerd
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Fred are leaving to lima, Ohio. Voldemort is getting stronger and they need to hide. They go to WMHS and meet the new directions. Can they keep their secret from their friends? And what happens when Voldemort finds them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hi! This is my very first fanfiction! I should start and say that my first language is not English. I'm from the Netherlands. Also I have dyslexia so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Feel free to tell me if you notice some. **

**I love these kind of crossovers. (the Harry Potter characters go to Lima thing) but I always find myself imagining things that could happen instead of what the writer made happen. So I decided to write my own story! Yaaay so exited :D I really hope you guys like it. **

**I do obviously not own Harry Potter or Glee. If I did Drarry would be canon and Klaine would have a lot more cute happy couple scenes and more kisses…**

**Enjoy!**

Summary:

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Fred are leaving to lima, Ohio. Voldemort is getting stronger and they need to hide. They go to WMHS and meet the new directions. but Can they keep their secret from their new friends? And what happens if Voldemort finds them?

Chapter 1:

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Fred are saying goodbye to the order and their family to leave to Lima, Ohio, That's a town in America, of which they are sure of that Voldemort or his Deatheaters will never find them.

"Don't forget me" Ginny said to Harry.

Harry kissed Ginny sweetly "How could I?" he said "I Love you"

"I Love you too"

They are about to kiss again when they got interrupted by Ron.

"Mate, we.. uhm… really need to go now" he said awkwardly. He may have accepted them being together, that didn't mean he liked to see them acting all couple-y. she was still his little sister.

"Okay… I'll be there in a second" Harry said to Ron. Ron then turned around and went outside to the portkey that would bring them to their new home in Lima.

Harry gave Ginny a quick peck on the lips. "don't do anything stupid, okay?" She says.

"Of course I won't. You know me." he said lightly. She slapped his arm.

"Yeah and that's why I'm worried." She mutters. He smiled and they walk outside to the others outside and Harry joined Luna, Hermione, Fred and Ron, who were standing around an empty bottle.

"Are you ready?" Fred asked to the others. They all nod and touch the portkey as it starts glowing. And they have the feeling that a hook is being jerked behind their navel. The floor disappears under their feet and they fly forward through a whirlwind of color and sound, and suddenly appear at their destination. everyone stays quiet, but then Ron breaks the silence.

"Wow" Ron said. They were standing in a beautiful big living room with on the other side a huge kitchen. There was already furniture in the room.

"Well, let's take a look around then." Hermione said. Exited, everyone started opening cabinets in the kitchen but, except kitchenware like pottery, knives and spoons, there was no food.

"I think we have to buy our food ourselves" Luna told them with her Dreamy voice.

"Yeah I think you're right, Luna. So.. who wants to come with me to the market and take a look around town?" Hermione asked.

"But I thought we first had a little tour in our new house?" Harry, Fred and Ron complained.

"Fine, then we go to the market after" Hermione said a little irritated "but if you get hungry, it's not my fault." she was just as curious about their house as the others, Though.

Luna found a letter on the kitchen table and read it out loud. It said:

_Hello Luna, Fred, Ron, Hermione and Harry,_

_I hope you like your new house._

_Tonks decorated it. And it has a __Undetectable Extension Charm on it._

_In the hallway you find a cupboard under the stairs._

_Behind it you find a room that is familiar to the room of requirement in the state that the DA used it._

_There you can practice and study magic. And with the mirror on the wall you can talk to us every Sunday at 8:00 Pm. So we can check up on you._

_Take care of your selves, and make sure you don't draw to much attention! _

_Remember you are just normal teenagers who transferred to America._

_Remus_

For a moment they just stood there but then everyone ran to the cupboard under the stairs to take a look in the secret room.

"there's a whole library in here!" Hermione said exited. "think of all those amazing spells and other things we can learn!"

"Hermione, do you really think we are just gonna sit on a sofa and read book while we can use the.. uhm.. what's it called again?" Ron asked.

"You mean a computer?" Harry asked him a little amused.

"Yes, That! A computer. So awesome.." Ron said, sank in thoughts.

"I think that there are no spells you can learn on that computer, Ron" Luna said, while they walked out of the secret room and looked at the other chambers.

Upstairs there were 5 bedrooms with each their own bathroom! When they all had their own room, They unpacked their stuff and Luna and Hermione decided to go to the market to buy some food and go look to the rest of Lima tomorrow.

"we'll be back in an hour" Hermione called before she shut the door behind her. It wasn't far away so they decided to walk.

"What do you think about this?" Hermione asked Luna a little nervous.

"About what?" Luna said to her.

"You know… the whole moving to a small town in America and hiding thing." Hermione told her.

"Oh well, it's okay I think, I mean it could be worse. I'm going to miss my father though" Luna said sadly.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss the others too" Hermione replied quietly.

They continued walking in silence. they arrived at the small market, and were just looking for some meat, vegetables, bread and other stuff they needed, When Luna bumped into someone and dropped her apples.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention" said the stranger, while he was hurriedly helping her picking up her apples.

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention either" Luna said dreamy.

"You're new here right? I haven't seen you before."

"Yes, me and my friends just moved here. I'm Luna"

"My name is Kurt, Kurt Hummel." Kurt said shaking Luna's hand. "are you going to WMHS?" at this point Hermione joined them.

"Luna, who are you talking to? She asked.

"I'm Kurt. And who are you?" Kurt answered.

"Hermione Granger"

"Are you from Britain?"

"Yes." she smiles. "And Yes we are going to William McKinley high school, we start on Monday"

"That's great! I'm going there too. Can you sing?" he asked excitedly.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked stunned

"I'm in the Glee club and we can use some new members.." Kurt Said apologetically

"What is a Glee club?" Luna asked confused.

"It is a singing group" Kurt answered "have never heard of that before?" he added in disbelief.

"At our old school we didn't have a Glee club." Hermione explained

"I like to sing" Luna said

"That's great. And what about you Hermione?" Kurt asked enthusiastic.

"Uhm.. I don't know. I actually never really sang before" she said thoughtfully

"We should join Glee club, Hermione." Luna said happily "maybe the boys also want to try?"

Hermione laughed "Ron and Harry?" she pushed out between giggles. "sing?"

"Why not?" Luna said. Hermione took a deep breath to calm down.

"Okay, I join if they do." she said. "this could be fun."

"Okay, if you all come to the choir room after class on Monday you can audition right away" Kurt told them, his eyes lit up with excitement.

"We'll be there" Hermione said and Luna nodded.

They chatted for a little while until Kurt found out he should've been home half an hour ago. So they paid for their stuff, said goodbye to Kurt and headed back home.

**A/N I started writing this story last year and now looking back on the first chapters, I found out they were pretty bad. So I re-edit them and repost them. Yay! I know it's still not perfect but it's better than before! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N here's chapter 2. I do not own Glee or Harry potter. Did you saw glee last night? They won! :D next episode graduation… but anyway thanks for the Favorites/alerts and reviews.**

Chapter 2:

"Why did it took so long?" Fred said a little angry, obviously he had been worried. "We thought the Deatheaters caught you!"

Hermione raised her eyebrow "we are only 10 minutes late!" she said "we met someone and started talking, that's all."

"Who'd you met?" Ron and Harry asked from where they sat on the sofa watching TV. They clearly hadn't been as worried as Fred.

"Kurt" Luna told them "he's really nice. He goes to the same school as us"

"Ho! Wait a minute, we go to a school?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Of course we are going to a school, Ronald" Hermione said, Rolling her eyes.

"But, I thought there wasn't a school of magic around here?" Ron said wary.

"Well, it isn't a school of magic actually…" Hermione began.

"So what is it then? A muggle school?" Ron interrupted.

"Yes, we have to pretend we are normal teenagers so we have to go to high school. End of discussion" Hermione said irritated before she grabbed Luna by her arm and dragged her to the Kitchen to prepare dinner. Ron gaped at her.

"Can you believe that? How are we suppose to go to a muggle school? We are wizards. We can't keep up with all those subjects." Ron complained to Harry.

"I'm not looking forward to it either. But I think 'Mione is right about that we have to pretend we are normal teenagers. We don't want people getting suspicious." Harry said "and the subjects can't be that hard, right?" Harry added a little insecure.

"Fred, are you going too?" Ron asked.

"Oh no, I'm the adult here. I think I need to find a job or something." Fred said shrugging. "Not that that's necessary. I mean we have enough muggle money from the order. But what am I supposed to do all by myself in this house?"

"Watch TV, use the computer, go to shops, read those books from the secret room?"

"Do you really think I'm going to read those books? "Fred asked. "Realy?"

"Yeah, 'think of all those amazing spells and other things we can learn, Ronald!'" Harry teased, imitating Hermione.

"Shut up!" Ron said. His ears glowing red.

"ooh someone has a little crush." Fred said grinning.

"No, I do NOT have a crush!" Ron said while his head was slowly turning completely red.

"Oh come on! I'm sure she likes you too." Harry said patting Ron's shoulder.

"You really think that?" Ron said, he couldn't help but sound desperate.

"Just stop arguing with her. We are all stressed out. Don't blame her that she is trying to help. Even when she is signing us in at some muggle school."

"You're right" Ron sighed. "I should probably go and apologize.."

"Your best idea of the evening!" Fred said.

They went back to the football game on the TV, Ron and Fred thought it was quiet amusing, but nothing can beat Quidditch. They all had brought their broomsticks with them, though they don't think they can play anytime soon, they hoped that maybe there was a place where they could go sometimes. A forest or something, so they keep an eye open for every opportunity. When the game was almost over Luna called them for dinner. "Awesome, I'm starving!" Ron said. Luna and Hermione made chicken and a salad. It didn't look so bad at all. So they started eating in an awkward silence. When they were ready with dinner Ron finally spoke up. "Hermione.. uhm… can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, what is it?" she said a little coldly, she was still angry.

"In private?" Ron said, looking at the others.

"I have nothing to hide from the others, so just spit it out" She said

"Hey Fred, do you still want to practice those charms of that book?" Harry asked Loudly.

"Oh yeah! Let's go. You coming too, Luna?" he said hinting. Luna nodded and the three left so Hermione and Ron could talk in private.

"So… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how I reacted earlier." Ron said awkwardly

"okay. And you couldn't say that with the others around because of?"

"No, no, There's more"

"Okay, what's wrong?" she said a little softer now.

"Well it's so that… uhm.." Ron started stuttering. "uhm.. it's been for a while now and I.."

"You're what?" Hermione asked, she was a little worried now.

"never mind.. I just… it doesn't matter. It- it's stupid" he got up and walked away, but Hermione grabbed his arm turned him around and kissed him, right on the lips, without hesitation. He deepens the kiss immediately. After a long Long time they finally let go, With kissed bruised lips. They looked at each other and smiled.

"You were so cute when you were trying to say that you liked me" Hermione said as she let her hand go through his red hair.

"I wasn't sure if you liked me back" Ron said sheepish.

"Don't be silly. I've had a crush on you since the first time you tried to make your rat yellow" Hermione laughed at the thought of that.

"So.. what now? Are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Ron asked grinning. Hermione gave him a soft kiss. "is that a yes?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded and Ron hugged Hermione happily.

"Are we going to tell the others?" Hermione said, still in his arms.

"I don't know.. I mean we all have a lot in mind after what happened at the ministry and stuff."

"maybe we should wait with telling them. 'Till it's the right moment."

"I agree" Ron simply said. They let go of each other and headed to the secret chamber to tell the others that they made up and everything was okay again. They all stayed in the room for a while to practice spells, and in Hermione's case read books, there were a Lot of sweet knowing looks between Ron and Hermione. But nobody noticed. Luna remembered that they still had to clean up the kitchen and do the dishes, so she went back and cleaned everything up with her wand and then went to her room to get ready for bed. Not long after Fred, Harry, Hermione and Ron got tired too so they also decided to go to sleep. It's been a long day.

**A/N (this chapter is also re-edited) Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm back. I Had a busy weekend. Thanks for the new alerts, favorites and reviews! **** of course I don't own Glee or HP. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 3:

Harry woke up screaming and covered in sweat. It's been a while since he had his last nightmare about the night that Cedric died, but sometimes it just came out of nowhere. Still gasping he reached for his glasses and looked what time it was. 5:07. Well he was sure he couldn't fall asleep again after this so he took a long shower and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. When he was almost done with all the pancakes, Luna came downstairs.

"Why are you out of bed so early?" she asked him.

He sighed "nightmare.." he mumbled. Not sure if he wanted to talk about it, it's been more than a year ago. And he didn't want the others to feel bad for him or comfort him.

After a silence Luna asked "do you want to talk about it?"

"It was nothing special. Just.. let it go, Okay?"

"You should tell us, Harry. We are your friends. We know you've been through a lot of hard stuff" she told him. "You can trust us. We don't mind if you tell us what's bothering you"

Harry just nodded. He knew he could trust his friends but that didn't make it less complicated to talk about his nightmares and his worries and all the other things on his mind.

"Pancake?" He asked, changing the subject. He held the plate of pancakes in front of Luna.

"Yes please" She took 2 pancakes with cherries and they talked a little. After a while Hermione, Fred and Ron also came downstairs.

"Mmm, those smell delicious!" Ron said, taking a plate full of Harry's pancakes and start eating them.

"Did you made those, Harry?" Hermione asked after she tasted one of his pancakes.

"Yeah, I was up early."

"They are amazing! Can you give me the recipe?" she asked while taking another one.

"sure" he answered simply.

"Okay, enough about the pancakes." Fred said. "you wanted to take a look around town today, right?"

"Yeah, but I have no idea where to go. Do you?" Ron asked to the others. Fred and Harry shook their heads.

"Uhm.. maybe we can ask Kurt? He gave us his number." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea" Fred said. So Hermione went upstairs to get the small paper with Kurt's number on it out of her purse. And then came back to the kitchen to use the phone.

"You know we really should buy cell phones.." Harry said thoughtfully as Hermione waited for Kurt to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Kurt! It's me Hermione. You gave us your number"

"_Oh. Hello Hermione! Why did you call?"_

"Well, you know we just moved here and we wanted to take a look around town, but we have no idea where to go. So I was wondering if you could tell us where the best places are and stuff"

"_Maybe I can come with you guys? I can show you all the good places. It'd be fun"_

"That would be great. Thank you" Hermione smiled.

She gave Kurt their address and he told her he'd be there in 15 minutes. So they cleaned of the table, got the money from the vault and waited for Kurt. After exactly 15 minutes the doorbell rang, Hermione quickly got up to open the door. Kurt stood there, a big smile on his face but he wasn't alone, there was a very tall guy standing sheepishly behind him.

"Hi, I'm Finn" the guy 'Finn' waved.

"I'm Hermione" She smiled politely and looked at Kurt with questioning eyes.

"He's my brother. He wanted to come with me to meet you" Kurt told Hermione.

"That's alright. Come in. I call the others" she said, she opened the door wider to allow them to walk in. Finn and Kurt went to the living room and waited for Hermione to come back. Not long after they sat down on the sofa, she came back with Ron, Harry, Luna an Fred.

"This are Harry, Ron, Luna and Fred" Hermione introduced them. "And this are Finn and Kurt. They are brothers"

"Nice to meet you all." Kurt said smiling

"You don't really look alike, for brothers" Ron pointed out.

"Ron! don't be rude" Hermione irritated .

"what? It's not a crime to ask them.." Ron crossed his arms.

"Actually, we are stepbrothers" Finn explained.

"That makes sense" Harry said.

"I'm so excited that you are going to audition for Glee club!" Kurt said happily.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Harry asked. he narrowed his eyes at Hermione suspiciously "Hermione?"

"Oh, did we forgot to mention?! We are all auditioning for glee club on Monday." she told them.

"Awwh. Our sweet little Ronniekins is auditioning for glee club, Mother will be so proud!" Fred said dramatic.

"shut up!"Ron said with a red head. "I'm not auditioning, I Can't even sing! And stop laughing!" he added angry while Fred and Harry Laughed so hard they almost fell on the ground.

"So Harry since you think it's so funny, I assume you don't mind" Hermione said, reminding him he also had to audition.

Harry shrugged "I don't mind. I sing All the time" He said, still grinning.

"Oh really? Why haven't I heard you sing before then?" She asked disbelieving.

"Because you would laugh at me. But if we are all going to be in glee club.." he said. He remembered his mother sang for him when he was little. one of the very few memories he had of his parents. He was not planning on telling them that, though. But when he was alone he liked to sing, just like she did, sometimes he even played guitar!

"Are you kidding me?" Ron said in disbelief "now I'm the only one who's gonna look like a complete idiot!"

"Sorry, mate" Harry patted his shoulder. then they noticed that Finn and Kurt were waiting for them awkwardly. "so, shall we go then?"

They went to the mall and they all bought cell phones. Kurt and Finn thought it was weird they didn't had one already, But they helped with picking one for everyone, Kurt especially loved that part and decided he also needed a new phone. The seller was very happy with them when they eventually bought 6 new IPhones plus accessories. At the end of the day they all went to some place named 'Bread sticks' where Finn and Kurt were meeting with some of their friends.

When they arrived a short girl with brown hair and a big nose ran straight towards Finn and gave him a long kiss. While the wizards stood there awkwardly, Kurt walked away to where a boy stood And they also started kissing. Though they didn't kissed as long as Finn and the girl. Hermione cleared her throat very loudly. the girl let go of Finn and turned to face them.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice we had company. My name is Rachel Berry" she said smiling brightly. Still shocked by all the PDA, they all introduced themselves and went inside the restaurant. Where they also met Mercedes and Blaine, who was apparently Kurt's boyfriend.

"So.. you're gay?" Ron asked.

"yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Blaine said raising his big eyebrows.

"No, no, it's just.. I never met anyone who was gay before "

Hermione snorted. "you really are oblivious about everything that's going on outside of your own little world." She rolled her eyes. "seriously, there were many at school."

"like who?" Harry and Ron asked confused.

"Like Alicia, Seamus, Dean…" Hermione stopped halftrack. "you shared a dorm. how could you not have noticed?" Ron an Harry's eyes widened in horror.

"So you mean, all those times they were together on Seamus's bed with closed curtains, they were…" Harry said.

"Bloody hell, I didn't need to know that." Ron interrupted. His ears glowing red.

"Anyway," Hermione said. everyone looked amused as she continued her list "there were also Hannah abbot, Colin Creevey, I'm pretty sure Lavender was bi and then there's Draco.."

"No way! Malfoy is not gay." Harry said, shaking his head. "we would know."

"and since when are you on first name base with Malfoy?" Ron spoke the last word as if it was something filthy. But she ignored the question.

"He was actually pretty open about it. in some ways.. He wasn't open about that he had a crush on Harry. But everyone who isn't stupid knew he was on the other team"

Harry looked more confused than ever. "But-But" he stammered. "we hate each other. Right?" he turned to Ron, searching for help. Ron also looked confused and nodded.

"you really don't get it, do you? He was so afraid that he got caught liking you. That he wanted everyone to think he hated you" Hermione explained. "don't you remember he asked you to be his friend in first year?

"where was he so scared of? It's not like it would've changed anything." Harry's last question was directly to Kurt and Blaine who were following their whole conversation.

"coming out for feelings like that is hard" Blaine answered. "especially if you're not sure the one you like is also attracted to the same sex. And you're not always sure if people accept you for who you love. I for example lost my friends at my old school because I admitted I was gay" Kurt grabbed his hand and they shared a look before Blaine continued. "not that it matters. When your friends let you fall that easily, they weren't really your friends."

"Yes and then thinking of Lucius and Vold-" Hermione cut herself of. She couldn't tell the muggles about Voldemort. Then they would ask more and what were they about to say? 'oh, that's the most evil wizard of all time who kills people for fun and tries to take over the world' they wouldn't even believe them, or worse they believe them and tell everyone about the wizarding world!

"I still don't believe that Malfoy had a crush on Harry. That is insane!" Ron said throwing his hands in the air to improve his statement.

"I'm not _that _ugly."

They continued to have a small talk. About glee, what Britain is like, about New York, Broadway, how they like it so far in Lima and about family.

"we have a big family" Ron told them. "besides Fred, I have 4 brothers and a little sister"

"I'm a twin with George. It's actually really weird to be separated from him" Fred added.

"and what about you harry?" Mercedes asked. Harry felt a pain in his chest by that question. His parents are dead and Sirius, who was like a father to him, was killed just before summer. He looked down at his hands on the table and didn't say anything.

"uhm.. his parents were killed when Harry was only 1 year old" Hermione answered for him. Which he was grateful for because he couldn't find the words to say it himself.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."Mercedes said regretting she asked Harry about his family in the first place.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't know." Harry told her.

"What where their names?" Finn asked. And Kurt slapped his arm.

"Finn, that's rude to ask!" Kurt said in disbelief that his brother could be so stupid.

"No it's okay. James and Lily Potter" Harry answered. "I grew up at my uncle, aunt and cousin. they are awful, though. They never felt like family to me."

"Dut you have family, Harry. We are. We love you and care about you. isn't that what family is all about?" Luna said smiling sweetly at him.

"Yeah mate, you can't get rid of us. We Love you" Ron added. At this Hermione couldn't control herself anymore and kissed Ron, who made a surprised noise but depends the kiss immediately.

"Ha, Told you! Pay up." Fred said grinning, holding his hand up at Harry. Harry sighed and gave 10 golden galleons to Fred while Hermione and Ron let each other go.

"Seriously. They've been in love with each other for 5 years!" Harry told the muggles. "it was pure torture having to look at it and nothing seemed to be happening."

"Yeah, I noticed. You guys were pretty obvious" Kurt said with a knowing smile.

"you always notice those things" Blaine said smiling to him. "that's one of the things I love about you" Blaine had a Very loving look in his eyes.

"I know" Kurt said. And then whispered something in Blaine's ear, so no one could hear what he said. Blaine's eyes grew wider and a big grin appeared on his face. He nodded and he stood up and grabbed Kurt's hand. "we're leaving, guys. See you on Monday" with that they left.

"Hey guys, I think we all should go home." Mercedes said. "this place closes in.." she looked at her watch. "25 minutes" They paid the Bill and headed home.

"Where did you bet on exactly?" Ron asked Harry and Fred.

"Harry said you weren't going to tell us until next week. I thought you would tell us before the end of the week" Fred said simply. "So, I won"

"You are so mean. Why didn't you just tell us it was obvious?" Hermione asked, punching Harry's arm.

"That would have ruined all the fun" Fred said, teasing.

"I think you are a cute couple" Luna said, smiling at them.

**A/N (this chapter is re-edited) Yay that was a long chapter. I think you can guess what Blaine and Kurt where up to.. Please review! That really means a lot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry that I didn't update a couple of days. I was busy with school and watching all glee episodes again. Thanks for the alerts, favorites and reviews! I do not own Glee or HP.**

Chapter 4:

It was 3am in the morning and Hermione couldn't fall asleep after she woke up. She kept thinking about the war and if everyone was okay back home. She knew, though, that if something happened the order would contact them immediately, but still. It was so weird that they hadn't gone to Diagon alley to buy school supplies, just like every other year. And they weren't going to go on the train today. she also felt kind of guilty that Fred and George had to close their shop. They could only blame Voldemort and that stupid war that made them to leave their home and move to Lima. After another half hour of worrying, she decided to go to Ron's bedroom to talk with him about her thoughts. She sneaked out of bed to walk to her boyfriend, but on the hallway she already saw him walking towards her room.

"Hey" he said yawning. "couldn't sleep?"

"No, I just got up to go to your room."

"Me too. I mean I couldn't sleep either and went to your room" he grabbed her hand and they walked together back to Hermione's room.

"You know. I can't stop thinking about everyone back home and about the war and stuff." Hermione told him.

"They are all fine. If they weren't the order would tell us and we would be back in one second." They lie down at Hermione's bed and Ron puts his arm around his girlfriend and she rested her head on his chest.

"I'm just worried" she sighed.

"I know you are. We all are. But we can't help them with exhausting ourselves. Try to sleep some more, okay?" he said, kissing her temple.

"Please stay with me. I can't sleep alone." Hermione pleaded.

"Of course I stay." Ron said before they both fell asleep again in each other's arms.

Harry sat at the breakfast table with Luna. They were just eating the leftovers of the pancakes from the day before when Fred burst in with a huge grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Harry asked him suspicious. He hadn't forgotten the pranks Fred and George used to set up all the time.

"Guess who didn't sleep in his own bed tonight." Fred said.

"Don't know. But you're probably gonna tell us now" Harry's brain didn't work so well, since he woke up again with the same nightmare about the night Voldemort returned, and he didn't get enough sleep.

"Our happy couple slept together" Fred winked.

"No way" harry said in disbelief.

"They did?" Luna came into the conversation.

"They are only together for like.. two days" Harry said with eyes wide open. At that moment Ron and Hermione walked into the kitchen, holding hands.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ron said looking at the others faces, who looked really weird at him and Hermione. Then he shared a look with her. She looked just as confused as he did.

"Nothing. do you want a pancake?" he quickly changed the subject.

"Where you talking about us?" Hermione asked suspicious narrowing her eyes.

"Well, yes actually. Hey Ron, you have your own room with a reason" Fred answered while eating his breakfast.

"It's not a bad thing to sleep in the same bed with your girlfriend." He said rolling his eyes. "And for the record all we did was sleep." He added quickly.

"we couldn't sleep" Hermione told them blushing slightly. They set down and also started with breakfast.

" 'Mione, can we look for an audition songs for glee club after breakfast?"Luna smiled.

"About that, can I please use magic to sound better? I really can't sing" Ron begged.

"Sure Luna. And forget about that Ronald. you can't cheat like that" Hermione replied.

"Ahh, come on!" Ron pleaded. Looking at her with puppy eyes.

"No" she said giggling "absolutely not. We can sing together if it'll make you feel better"

Ron sighed "Okay then. But I warned you"

They finished breakfast and went to the music store that Kurt had shown them the day before. Fred stayed home, He 'didn't want to be seen in a music store' they all found songs they could sing. Ron and Hermione chose 'Lucky' of Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. Luna chose 'Sweet Goodbyes' of Krezip and Harry chose 'Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'' of Michael Jackson. after a lot of complaining from Ron's side and pleading from Hermione, they all rehearsed their audition songs together to give each other feedback. Ron wasn't that bad at all. Sure, he needed to practice a lot more but after the whole day rehearsing they were all satisfied. Fred ordered pizza and after that it was almost 8pm so they all went to the mirror in the secret room. Bill appeared in the mirror.

"Hey guys. How are you?" he asked.

"We're good. And how are you? Is everyone okay?" Fred asked him.

"Well, yeah it's okay I guess. As far as you can say that. The Deatheaters still attack muggles and our people. We've been very busy with making the muggles forget they saw magic. Dumbledore is thinking of stopping this. erasing a muggle's mind with magic too many times is dangerous. It could cause permanent damage. You-know-who, of course, doesn't care about that." Bill sighed. "He's under the impression that all the muggles are gonna die anyway, since he's convinced he's going to win the war."

"But what about the department of secrecy?" Hermione asked panicked. "There are reasons we kept it a secret for so long, Bill"

"We are not letting it come that far yet. But you have to keep in mind it could." he told them. "if we do tell them, harry would become just as famous in the muggle world as he is in the wizarding world. And we can't really have that right now."

"I wish we could go back to help you" Harry groaned.

"You can't. if you do and Voldemort finds you, he'll kill you." Bill said. "I know you all feel kind of useless there but it's for your own safety"

"we know.." Ron sighed

"I have to go. Take care and don't do anything reckless."

"Can you thank Tonks and Remus for the beautiful house?" Hermione asked quickly.

"I will." he said before he disappeared again and everyone decided to go to bed early. Ron and Hermione gave up on sleeping separated, and both went to Hermione's room.

* * *

"okay.. we need to go to the principal's office" Hermione told the others. They got lost in the school building, trying to find the office where they would get their schedules and the key of their lockers.

"I give up. We can just use a navigate spell" Harry said annoyed.

"No! Harry, what if someone noticed it!" Hermione said panicking. But Harry had already put out his wand to cast the spell.

" 'Mione relax. There is no one here." He snapped. He was sick of walking around. As expected he casted the spell successfully without anyone noticing. So they went to the principal's office, got the schedules and keys and went to class. Harry and Luna both had Spanish and Hermione and Ron had mathematics. After another navigate spell Luna and Harry found the right classroom and knocked on the door before walking inside.

"Sorry we are late. We got lost.. we are new here" Harry told the teacher, Who smiled at them.

"No problem. I'm Mr. Schuester. Maybe you can introduce yourselves to the class?" they looked at the students who looked expectantly at the new kids.

"I'm Harry Potter. We just transferred here" Harry introduced himself.

"and I'm Luna Lovegood" Luna added dreamingly.

"Welcome to McKinley. Take a seat" Mr. Schuester gestured to two empty places in the back of the classroom. They sat down and tried to pay attention. But Luna was staring at the window and harry was too busy observing all the students. Also neither had ever had Spanish before so they had no idea what was going on. He was sure he recognized one of the boys who sat in the back of the room with an football jacket on. But he couldn't remember from what. Until he knew who he was and felt a little shocked and sick at the same time.

"are you alright?" Luna whispered to him. Looking concerned. He didn't reply and kept staring at the boy who was partly responsible for making his childhood miserable.

"Harry?" Luna laid her hand on his arm.

"It's nothing. I think I know that guy. He was one of Dudley's.. friends" he answered. She glanced at the boy he was looking at. "he moved last year" Luna gave him an understanding look and grabbed his hand to comfort him. He gave her a small smile in return.

The day went slowly and Ron and Harry thought high school sucked. When classes were over they went to the choir room to audition for glee club.

"Hi guys. Great you showed up to audition!" Kurt said excitedly.

"We promised you" Hermione smiled. "and we never break promises"

"Amazing that you are all interested in joining! Glee club truly needs more members" Mr. Schue said. He was a little too excited, Harry thought. "You don't have to worry. Everyone who wants to join, gets in. Okay, Who wants first?" he clapped in his hands.

"Come on Ron." said Hermione smiling. She grabbed his hand and walked to the floor.

"Alright, Attention to…"

"Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." Hermione told him

"..Hermione and Ron!"

they started singing. Ron didn't look at their audience ones, he knew he would get way too nervous if he did, so he kept looking at Hermione the whole song. They were actually pretty good. When they were done, Hermione gave him a kiss on his check and went to sit on the chair next to Luna and Ron went to sit between her and an Asian boy who he didn't know the name of. He was glad it was over. Harry was next. Everyone was amazed at how he sang and danced, but Luna was the best singer of them. She got an standing ovation when she finished.

"Wauw guys! I'm impressed. Welcome to New directions" Mr. Schue announced with a huge smile on his face, the whole glee club cheered at them, they were obviously Very happy with the four of them joining.

**A/N (this chapter is re-edited) hope you like this story so far.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hi everyone. I kind of have a problem. I haven't read the Harry Potter books in English, only in Dutch. That's why I don't know all the terms of everything and is writing a fanfiction hard… I promise that I'm gonna read the books in English soon but I am really busy with school and an performance I have in 1week. So please don't hate me if I say weird things in this fanfiction! Thanks for the new review and the new alerts/favorites! I do not own Glee or HP.**

Chapter 5:

When the wizards went home after their first day in High School they all went to the secret room to practice some magic. After all they needed to prepare for the war. Harry hadn't told anyone yet about the prophecy. Professor Dumbledore had told Harry that he should tell Ron and Hermione about it, but he couldn't find the right moment to do so. He didn't want them to freak out or something. And besides he thought he himself first had to accept the fact that he had to kill Voldemort, 'neither can live while the other survives' there was no other way. He was sick of it that his whole live was planned out for him before he was even born! Everyone expected that 'the chosen one' or 'the boy who lived' would save the day. But how could he live up to that? He wasn't even seventeen yet. Dumbledore made it possible for them to use magic without anyone noticing, but that didn't mean they where adults. Well except for Fred..

What if he couldn't defeat Voldemort. Was it then all lost? Voldemort wins, end of story? That was what was going to happen. He couldn't be the only one who could destroy Voldemort. Or was he? He didn't know it anymore. His head hurts if he tries to figure it out. He had to tell Ron and Hermione about the prophecy. Maybe they knew what he must do.

There was also this other thing. Before they knew they had to Leave to Lima, Dumbledore had told Harry that he would give him lessons.. about what exactly? He didn't know. But it must be important. Next Sunday he would ask if that was still happening or that it would go in another way or maybe next year. But first he had to talk to Ron and Hermione, his best friends, the ones who would never fail him. then he was pulled out of his thoughts

"LEVICORPUS!" Harry dangled upside-down by his left ankle, A bit stunned by the sudden attack.

"put me down!" Harry yelled angry at Ron who had casted the spell.

"calm down mate," Ron laughed while he lifted the spell. "what were you thinking about? You were like staring at the wall and didn't seem to hear anything"

"just…" harry sighed "thinking. Can I talk to you and Hermione for a sec?" he better told them soon. Then it was over.

"uhm.. sure" Ron answered. "did something bad happen?" he added a bit worried.

"no" but then he hesitated. "well actually, Yes. when I think about it, it is sort of bad.." they grabbed Hermione and went upstairs to Harry's room. When they got there he told them everything. About the Prophecy, his worries and that he wasn't sure if he could handle the pressure. Ron and Hermione looked extremely worried but didn't say anything.

"please say something" Harry said hesitating.

"oh Harry" Hermione said "it's awful"

"you don't seem really shocked" Harry noted.

"well, the prophecy.. when it has you and you-know-who's name on it, we already thought it was something like that" she admitted "are you scared?"

"no," Harry said "not anymore at least"

"how long have you known this?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore told me after we got back from the ministry" Harry admitted. "but actually I think I've known it for a very long time, that it would end between the two of us. 'neither can live while the other survives' it makes sense, I mean after all that happened.." his voice trailed off. Hermione embraced him tightly and then let him go.

"we should probably start cook dinner." She changed the subject. She could feel that Harry didn't want to talk about it any further.

"I'll help you" Harry said. They told Ron to tell the others that dinner was in twenty minutes, Since Ron was a terrible cook.

After dinner they made some homework they had gotten this day, Luna and Hermione thought it was pretty easy, Ron and Harry thought it was pretty difficult. After that they went to bed.

The next day went a bit better then the day before. They found out that the new directions were very nice. But somehow the other students looked very odd at them. They thought it was just because they were the 'new kids' so they didn't pay much attention on this. At lunch time they all sat on the table with the glee club. But then Piers Polkiss, one of Dudley's old friends who Harry recognized before, suddenly stood there next to their table.

"hey, punching bag!" he said, Harry just looked at him and didn't respond. So Piers continued. "it's really you. Isn't it?" harry ignored him again. "still crying every night about your little boyfriend? What's his name again? Cedric?" at this Harry stiffened. Piers was there when Dudley teased him with his nightmares of the night that Voldemort returned and Cedric had died. But why was he confronting him with this now?

"Oi! Leave Harry alone!" Ron said threatening. He knew this was a touchy subject.

"Polkiss, what the hell man!" Finn joined the conversation.

"you better don't befriend him, Hudson." Piers sneered "he's a freak!" then he walked away grinning.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked him worried when he sat down next to his best friend again.

"I'm fine.." harry muttered.

"what was that all about? Who's Cedric?" Finn asked. the whole Glee club looked confused at him. they all expected him to answer. But he didn't know what to say. He shared several looks with the other wizards. And eventually Hermione spoke up.

"Cedric was uhm.." she looked at Harry searching for help.

Harry sighed "he died last year and I was there when.. that happened. I had nightmares about it and Dudley, my nephew, teased me with it when his friends were there" he told them in monotone voice. "Polkiss was one of his friends" he added.

"what about the boyfriend thing? Are you gay?" puck asked surprised.

"he was not my boyfriend. I'm not gay. I have a girlfriend" Harry said, thinking of Ginny. He really missed her. Ron snorted. Hermione noticed Ron's reaction.

"don't tell me you're still not okay with that" she said raising her eyebrows.

"it's just weird, okay? She's my bloody sister!" Ron said outraged.

"I thought we've been through this" harry sighed. He really didn't feel like fighting with Ron about him being his sister's boyfriend.

"I gave my permission but that doesn't mean I can't take that back" Ron threatened.

"as if we were waiting for your 'permission'" harry pointed.

"stop playing the overprotective brother" Hermione said "Ginny is smart enough to choose her own boyfriend. And you said yourself that you see her rather with Harry then dean" Ron wanted to argue but the others stopped him.

Rachel pushed everyone in the conversation about the set list for sectionals. She wanted the solo but some of the members complained about that she Always gets the solo's and that they also wanted to be in the spotlight for ones. The wizards shared looks and they knew they were all thinking the same: their new friends are insane.

When the bell rang they all went to separated classes and in the afternoon they would have glee club. Mr. Schue putted an end to the argument and gave Luna the solo for their first competition at sectionals. Finn and Rachel would sing a duet and in the group number Blaine, Kurt, Tina, Harry and Santana would get the lead with Mercedes singing the last high notes. Everyone seemed okay with it. Harry knew that Ron didn't mind that he didn't get a solo and that Hermione would be way to nervous to sing in front of an audience.

After some discussion they finally had their songs. 'Last Friday Night' by Katy Perry for the group number, 'don't go breaking my heart' by Elton John and Kiki Dee for the duet of Rachel and Finn and for Luna's solo they choose 'I'm not that girl' from the musical Wicked. Rachel was complaining that she needed to do the solo from wicked and stormed angry out of the choir room. Nobody seemed to care. apparently she did that a lot and she always came back..

When glee was over there was still no sign of Rachel. Finn called her but she didn't pick up the phone. Most people had left but Finn, Kurt, Blaine and the wizards were still there. "I think she went home but maybe we should take a look around school and in the auditorium. Just in case." Finn said. So Hermione and Luna went to look for her in the girls bathroom and changing room. Kurt and Blaine went to the auditorium and Finn, Harry and Ron just walked around school. When they didn't find her anywhere and she still didn't pick up her phone they started to worry. Finn and Kurt went to her home and they told the wizards and Blaine that they would call if she was there or not.

when they were home they called for Fred that they were back. He yelled back that he was in the living room. When they got there, they saw in surprise and relief that Rachel was there too. Why was she here? and how did she knew where they lived? They haven't shown their home to any glee member yet.. Fred looked amused at their confused gazes.

"this girl here. came here, crying, and demanded that she would wait for you here." Fred told them. "so I let her in and made her tea.."

"you know. This house looks way bigger from the inside then from the outside.." Rachel said questioning.

"uhm.. why are you even here? and how did you know our address?" Ron asked suspicious.

"I just wanted to talk to you, okay? I – I know we don't know each other for so long but it's really important" she said dramatic.

"okay.. what's wrong?" Luna asked kindly, though she shared a panicked look with the others.

"I'm just going to say it then." She started. "you. Are. escaped criminals who moved here to get away from the FBI!" she ended with dramatic pointing her finger to them. Well that came unexpected. They all looked at each other very stunned but then Fred burst out in laughter.

"what's the FBI?" Ron asked whispering to Hermione. Who rolled her eyes at this question.

"you don't even deny it?" she obviously took Ron's whispering as Fred's laughing as a confirmation on her statement. And was amazed that they all didn't seem to worry about her knowledge.

"No – no we aren't criminals" Harry said quickly. "what made you think we are?" he was relieved that Rachel didn't found out that they were wizards, but he didn't expect that she would come up with such a weird statement. He couldn't fight the his amusement and had a huge grin on his face.

"well, you all acted so weird and you moved here so quickly and for some reason you all look very guilty. I just know you're hiding something!"

"ever heard of culture shock? Yes we moved here quickly but the people who helped us to move here decorated the house and all that so that we could live here right after we arrived." Ron said. He wasn't really lying.. not telling the whole truth was not lying. Obviously they couldn't tell her that they had magic. Rachel looked kind of disappointed that her theory wasn't right. But she didn't seem really convinced either. But before she could ask more questions Harry's phone rang. It was Finn.

"_Harry? She isn't home either. Maybe something bad happened.."_

"don't worry she's here." Harry said quickly before Finn could finish his sentence.

"who're you talking to?" Ron asked.

"Finn" harry mouthed.

"_okay, great" _Finn said relieved. _"see you tomorrow"_

"see you later" Harry said before he hung up the phone. Then he turned to Rachel again. "you know we were all pretty worried when you didn't pick up the phone and we couldn't find you anywhere." He pointed accusingly.

"sorry.. about the criminal thing and worrying you guys…" she said awkwardly. "I should probably go…" with that she left. The wizards exchanged looks before everyone started laughing.

"what the hell did you do to make her think we are criminals?" Fred asked when they all sort of calmed down.

"I have no idea" Ron answered.

"I thought for a second she discovered that we have magic. Did you had that too?" Hermione said.

"yeah, but she definitely knows that there's something going on. So we have to be more careful." Ron said.

"what are you talking about? I mean, I haven't used any magic in school… or have you?" Harry asked suspicious. Ron stayed silence. Harry sighed "I take that as a yes.."

"it's not just about using magic." Luna told them. "we act strange because we are not used to living in the muggle world and be surrounded by muggles all the time."

"and what can we do about that?" Ron asked. "I know practically nothing about muggles."

"but Hermione and harry do.." Luna said. And they turned to Harry and Hermione with questioning gazes.

"fine," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "but there is a lot you have to know so, don't complain!" Harry nodded in agreement. So they planned to have every day one hour 'muggle class' by Hermione and Harry. They decided to start immediately. Luna did it quiet well, she was a Ravenclaw with a reason. Ron and Fred needed more explanations, but they did it better than expected. In the secret room were a couple of books for muggle studies. Hermione thought that the three of them needed to read those. But Harry didn't thought they would be very helpful. Ron wouldn't read those books anyway..

The rest of the day went not really different as the day before. They practice magic in the secret room, they have dinner, do some homework and go to bed.

**A/N Please Review. I really would like to know what you think of the story so far :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N hey everyone! so the 20th of June all potterheads (who knew about it) drew the deathly hallows sign on their wrist to show their potter pride. Awesomeness. I did it too! Anyways thanks for the reviews. Dudley is Harry's Cousin not his nephew. Thanks for telling me. I thought it meant the same but it didn't, sorry! I don't own Glee or HP.**

Chapter 6:

The next day it was still kind of awkward between Rachel and the wizards. They didn't act like something weird happened at their home though. They rehearsed for sectionals at glee club, practiced magic at home, did homework. When it was Friday they were all very exhausted. "I don't think I can handle another week like this" Ron said while he lied down on the sofa.

"Yes. this is pretty exhausting." Harry agreed yawning.

"I say we skip plans for this afternoon and just relax" Ron said, already closing his eyes to take a nap.

"we can't just skip the magic studies!" Hermione argued. "if you-know-who or the Deatheaters find us we have to be prepared. This is very important"

" 'mione, one free afternoon doesn't make any difference." Harry sighed. "Voldemort isn't going to find us. We are in 'Ohio'. Remember? The middle of nowhere" Harry said annoyed.

"maybe. But we can't just sit down and do nothing. Not when there is a war going on."

"you go study then, If you think it's so important."

" 'mione, come on. We can use a break so now and then. You also need your rest. It's weekend. We can do everything later." Ron pleaded with big puppy eyes.

Hermione gave up. She wasn't going to admit it, but she was just as tired as the others were. "okay" she said eventually. She walked to her grinning satisfied boyfriend, who sat up to make room for her and gave her a kiss.

"guys…" Harry said awkwardly. But his best friends kiss only became more passionately. "woah, Guys get a room!"he added, harder this time. They broke their kiss but still held each other tightly.

"sorry" Ron said grinning. Hermione blushed.

"okay… wanna watch a movie or something?" Harry asked.

"yeah sure. I'll get Fred and Luna." Ron said and he walked away to get the others. They chose a Romantic comedy but also a Action movie. That way everyone was satisfied. When the movies were over they decided to go to Breadsticks, the restaurant where they also went last week, this evening. Hermione thought that Fred really should find a job. He was getting lazy and hasn't met many people here yet. After a lot of complaining, Fred finally gave in. with the condition that he had to like the job. So Hermione and Fred went to the computer. Which let over Ron, Harry and Luna.

"guys I need to talk to you about something. You know now Hermione isn't here" Harry said. "no offense, Ron" he added quickly

"it's okay. I know how she can be.." Ron said.

"alright.. anyways. Do you remember what bill told us on Sunday? About that they are thinking about revealing the secret of the wizarding world to the muggles. I don't know it actually didn't sound that bad." Ron and Luna stayed silence and shared a look. "I know we are suppose to be hiding and all that, but I feel so useless. And if the muggles knew, we could warn them and protect them for the danger" he added

"Harry," Luna began hesitating "I see your point but we are not strong enough to be able to help in the war yet"

"and if the muggles know who you are, we can't hide anymore. Although I totally agree with you that hiding sucks. It will be on the news everywhere: 'the chosen one stays in Lima Ohio' it will be a matter of time when you-know-who will be here to attack us." Ron told him.

Harry sighed "but what if we-"

"no, Harry" Luna interrupted him. "just not yet. We'll talk about it later. Maybe the situation will be different in a few months"

"fine." Harry said a bit irritated. then Fred and Hermione came back. "have you found a job?" Harry asked them.

"no." Hermione sighed giving a annoyed glance towards Fred. "he didn't like the jobs I found him"

"oh please. Those were lame. I can't see why I can't be a magician" Fred argued. "I'll be very good at that!"

"that's because you actually _have_ Magic, it's not fair" Hermione shot back. The others rolled their eyes.

"like that even matters.." Fred mumbled.

The walk to breadsticks went in a uncomfortable silence. When they arrived they saw , just like the week before, a few glee club members sitting at a table. Rachel, Sam, Mercedes, Santana and Puck. "god no.." Ron mumbled, trying to hide behind random people, when he saw that Rachel was one of them. But she had already seen them and waved enthusiastically to the wizards, she obviously wasn't upset anymore about the awkward conversation a couple of days before. So they went to sit with their new friends, They moved a second table next to the other so that was possible.

"hey." Luna said happily. Everyone echoed their greetings.

"do you guys always have dinner together in the weekends?" Harry asked.

"we just sometimes meet up. It's not a regular thing really." Rachel answered. They started a conversation about nothing special, until Rachel reminded something and looked excited between Sam and Harry.

"I totally forgot to ask." She said. "Sam do you have family in Britain?"

"I honesty have no idea.. why?" Sam said confused.

"Harry's mother's name was Lily Evans. Maybe you are related!"

"I seriously doubt that" Santana said thoughtfully.

"I can ask my parents." Sam told them shrugging.

"Rachel, I really don't think Sam and I are related.." Harry said rolling his eyes. she was so naïve. Evans isn't a particular name. many people had the same name but weren't related in any way. She was just trying to make it up with them. Ridiculous. Then suddenly he felt a piercing pain in his scar. And everything went black.

_He was in the head of Voldemort there was a man, he didn't know, in front of him who looked very scared. _

"_what do you mean 'he is not at Hogwarts'?" he said threatening._

"_my lord," the man said weakly. "he hasn't arrived. We think he is hiding somewhere. But we can't locate where."_

_He let out a scream of frustration. "so you're telling me you lost him!"_

"_I'm sorry, my lord" the man answered. His eyes were filled with fear. "I'll find him. I promise."_

"_no, you failed me and now you have to pay the price" he said darkly._

"_no, no please! Please! My lord I'll do anything I-"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA" a green light shot right to the man who immediately fell on the ground, dead._

"Harry, Harry wake up!" Hermione's voice brought him back to reality. Gasping and his scar still hurting he opened his eyes. he also heard other voices. "should we call 911?" "what's wrong with him?" "is he okay?" "what just happened?" the wizards ignored the questions from their worried confused muggle friends and focused on Harry.

"he knows." Harry told them shivering. ".. he killed the man. I-"

"what does he know, Harry?"Hermione asked him in horror. Totally forgetting they weren't alone. "what did you see?"

"he knows we're not at Hogwarts." He whispered so only she could hear it.

"mione, we have to get him home" Fred said warning.

"sorry, we explain it.. later" Ron told the muggles. The other guests in the restaurant also started to pay attention to them. They helped Harry up and quickly walked to the exit of the restaurant. Just when they were outside they saw Finn, Kurt and two older people which probably were their parents. Kurt noticed them and quickly ran towards them.

"what's wrong with Harry?" he asked worried.

"he.. fainted. We have to get him home." Ron told him and he started to go on walking. But Kurt stopped him.

"I can give you a ride? He can't walk like this" Kurt said gesturing to Harry.

The others exchanged looks for a moment but they realized Harry really couldn't walk like this.

"you'd really want to do that for us?" Luna asked him sweetly.

"of course I'd do that. Come on my car is over there" he answered. So after Kurt explained it to his family he gave Harry, Luna, Ron, Hermione and Fred a ride home. They thanked Kurt and told him that they would be fine and he could go back to his family. When he left Harry told them about his dream. That Voldemort knew that they weren't at Hogwarts, that they were hiding and that he killed the man who told him. the good thing was that he didn't know where they were.

"we have to tell the order about this." Hermione said. "but how can we contact them? It's not Sunday so the mirror won't work."

"I've got it" Fred said. Pulling a golden galleon out of his pocket, tapping it with his wand and putted it back. They all stared at him with surprise. "what? I'm your guardian while we're here. obviously I had to have a way to communicate with the order in case of emergency."

"is that the golden galleon that we used last year with 'Dumbledore's Army'?" Hermione asked fascinated.

"we got the idea from that. But it works different. With a flick of my wand, the order knows that we need to talk to them and when I get a message back we can go to the mirror." That moment Fred felt the galleon glowing and they went to the secret room to talk to someone of the order. Remus appeared and they told him about Harry's vision. Which he took very seriously.

"we knew this was going to happen someday. but only after one week?" Remus sighed. "okay, Harry, you have to tell us when you get another vision from Voldemort. We'll make sure that he doesn't suspect that you're in America. I have to go now. There's a lot to do"

They said their goodbyes and Remus disappeared again. Harry went to bed, he still felt afterpains in his scar. The others stayed up for a while but eventually also went to bed. Glad it was weekend.

**A/N sorry that it took so long! Next update is in 2weeks. This week I have test week at school and next weekend I celebrate my birthday. Which is 28****th**** June. Yay! :D please tell me what you think of this chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N thanks for all the 'happy birthday's in my inbox! Love you all. Time for sectionals. It's mostly song lyrics. Sorry. I post chapter 8 soon. I already started writing it before this chapter so it won't take much time to finish it. ;) thanks for the alerts/favorites and reviews. I don't own Glee or HP.**

Chapter 7:

The glee club was sitting in the choir room. Sectionals and Regionals would both take place in their auditorium. They were competing against the Unitards and the Hipsters. The hipsters only has old people in it. Harry wasn't sure if that was even legal but apparently they all were on a school so they could compete. He didn't know anything about the Unitards though.

"okay, guys," Mr. Schue walked into the room. "we're up first." He gave them a short pep talk and before they got on stage they did a show circle. Showtime. They started with the solo of Luna, second they would have Finn and Rachel's duet and they would end with their group number.

_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl_

Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl

Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl

When Luna finished the song the audience gave her a standing ovation. She was Amazing. Now Finn and Rachel would sing their song.

_Don't go breaking my heart  
I couldn't if I tried  
Oh Honey if I get restless  
Baby you're not that kind_

Don't go breaking my heart  
You take the weight off me  
Oh Honey when you knock on my door  
Oooh I gave you my key

Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Nobody knows it  
But right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my heart

So don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart

Nobody told us  
`Cause nobody showed us  
Now it's up to us babe  
I think we can make it

So don't misunderstand me  
You put the light in my life  
Oh, you put the spark to the flame  
I've got your heart in my sites.

Nobody knows it  
But when I was down  
I was your clown  
Nobody knows it  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
I gave you my heart

Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart

I gave you my heart  
Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my,  
Don't go breaking my,  
Don't go breaking my heart  
Don't go breaking my,  
Don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my heart  
Don't go breaking my  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart

Ooohhh... Yeah

Everything went great so far. Now it was time for their ending number.

_There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding in my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool_

_I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque  
There's a hickie or a bruise_

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a black top blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn!

_Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot_

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

_Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a menage a trois_

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop-op  
Whoa-oh-oah

_This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again_

T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.

_Last Friday night  
Yeah we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot_

Last Friday night  
Yeah we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

_Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a menage a trois_

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh-whoa-oh  
This Friday night  
Do it all again.

The audience exploded. They did it! Their performance went great. everyone hugged each other and they ran off the stage to take a seat and watch the other choirs perform. The Unitards were pretty good. the hipsters were okay but not that spectacular. Now the judges would take a moment before the winner would be announced.

"we are gonna win this thing" Puck said in confidence. The others agreed with him.

"Luna, you were amazing!" Sam smiled at her. Luna blushed slightly.

"thank you" she said shyly.

It was time for the results. All groups stood on stage and waited anxiously. One of the judges stepped forward with 2 envelopes. He picked one and opened it slowly to build the tension even further.

"third place," he looked at the three groups. "the hipsters!" one of the members stepped forward to get their trophy. the audience gave them a polite applause.

"congratulations." The judge said handing the trophy. "drive carefully." He added when they left the stage.

he opened the second envelope. "and now the winner of this show choir competition is," he paused for a moment. After what seemed like forever he finally said the words they all wanted to hear. "The New Directions, You're going to Regionals!"

Mr. Schuester stepped forward to get the trophy and held it up when he joined the cheering of his glee club.

They went back to the choir room excited talking about their performance and the fact that they are going to Regionals.

"I'm so proud of you" Mr. Schue said smiling brightly. "We are going to Regionals!"

"we couldn't have done it without you mister Schue." Mercedes told him.

Everyone got together for a group hug. This was amazing. They couldn't wait for their next competition. Regionals was 2,5 months away so they had plenty of time to get ready. It had to be perfect if they wanted to go to nationals. But right now they just celebrate their winning on sectionals.

**A/N I know this was a short chapter. I post chapter 8 soon. Maybe even tomorrow! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N as promised a quick update. I wasn't sure if I would do the competition thing. but it's an big Item in Glee so I couldn't let it out. Thanks for the alerts/favorites and reviews. I don't own Glee or HP.**

Chapter 8:

It's been a month since Voldemort found out that Harry wasn't in Hogwarts. He hasn't had another vision. Things went pretty normal. They just told the muggles that Harry became sick that night in the restaurant. To make the lie believable they decided that Harry would skip school on Monday and Tuesday. Which he didn't mind at all! Of course they were still suspicious that Voldemort could find them any moment, but they trusted that the order would warn them on time when that happened so they can escape.

Sectionals went great. Regionals was in 6 weeks so they weren't busy with that yet. Now they just had random assignments. For example they did boys vs girls once. The girls won but if Ron hadn't tripped over his own feet the boys would've had a better chance.

Everyone was already in the choir room. Only Mr. Schue was missing. He was often late. Maybe he did that for a dramatic effect. As expected Mr. Schue ran in the door and straight to the whiteboard and wrote the assignment for this week on it. "this week assignment is.." he turned around to show everyone what he had just written down. "fifties!" he ended his sentence. Looking expectantly at his students.

"really mister Schue?" Kurt said sighing. "why can't we do something modern?"

"that is what the assignment really is about." Mr. Schue pointed. "you have to pick a song from the fifties and make a modern version of it." This appealed the group more and they started chatting excitedly.

"can it also be of an artist who isn't really famous?" Luna asked hopefully.

"uhm.. sure." Mr. Schue answered smiling. Luna smiled brightly and gestured Ron and Harry to come over to where she and Hermione were sitting.

"mione and I were thinking. Maybe this is the opportunity to sing a song of 'the weird sisters'" Luna told them when Ron and Harry sat down next to them.

"but they aren't from the 'fifties'" Ron pointed out.

"you know that, I know that. But the muggles don't" Hermione whispered so the muggles in the room wouldn't hear. Luna and Hermione looked hopefully at the two boys. They shot a quick glance at each other but then nodded.

"okay. but since when are you fans of them?" Harry asked them. He had heard Ginny and Tonks going on and on about them but Hermione and Luna never talked about them.

"since Yule ball, I guess " Hermione shrugged.

"I always liked them" Luna said. "I was thinking. Maybe we can do 'this is the night' or 'do the hippogriff'?"

" 'do the hippogriff doesn't seem like a good idea." Ron told them. "to much 'magic terms' in that song"

"I think 'this is the night' could work." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"we can make our own twist on it?" Harry said. "you know, to make it more tuneful"

"yeah, I like that" Ron said grinning.

They were very excited about the song. They rehearsed it every day that week and Friday they performed it for the other glee club members

_When all is dark and there's no light  
Lost in the deepest star of night  
I see you  
Your hands are shaking baby  
You ain't been sleeping lately  
There's something out there  
And it don't seem very friendly does it?  
If I could help you I would help ya  
But it's difficult  
There's something much more powerful  
Than both of us possessing me_

I've got to get to grips  
I don't want to feel like this  
Your voice keeps haunting me  
I cannot eat or sleep  
I'm going crazy in this hazy fantasy  
You put a spell on me  
Aw but I ain't going down at all

So take your hands off me  
Tonight I'm breaking free  
This is the night  
This is the night  
So take your hands off me  
Tonight I'm breaking free  
This is the night  
This is the night

There was a time  
I would have walked on burning coals for you  
Sailed across the ocean blue  
Climbed the highest mountain  
Just to call your name

The moon throws down its light  
And cuts me to the quick tonight  
The change is in the air  
And nothing will ever be the same  
You still look good to me  
Oh but you're no good for me

I close my eyes  
And squeeze you from my consciousness  
And in the morning when I wake  
I walk the line I walk it straight  
But the morning so many miles away  
Good God now

So take your hands off me  
Tonight I'm breaking free  
This is the night  
This is the night  
So take your hands off me  
Tonight I'm breaking free  
This is the night  
This is the night  
This is the night (This is the night)  
This is the night  
Oh yeah  
This is the night  
All right  
This is the night  
This is the night

Everyone cheered when they ended the song. "wow, guys that was awesome!" Mr. Schue complimented. "who's the original artist of this song?"

"they are called 'the weird sisters'. We know them from our school back home. Most people liked their music a lot." Hermione explained.

"great. take a seat." He said smiling. "okay that was it for today. I'll see you on Monday." Everyone stood up and walked out of the choir room.

"are you coming Luna?" Tina asked.

"yeah, Wait one second." Luna turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I go shopping with Tina and Mercedes. So I'll see you tonight. Bye" she waved to her friends and walked away with Tina and Mercedes.

"have you noticed Luna loosened up since we're here?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes playfully and ignored the question. The three went home.

* * *

"it's nice that you asked me to come with you to the mall." Luna said smiling.

"no problem. We're friends and you're great company" Mercedes told her while they sat down on a terrace.

"friends" Luna repeated lost in thoughts.

"yeah. We are friends now Aren't we?"

"that's nice" Luna told them. "people wouldn't talk to me much before. They thought I was.." she stopped a moment to consider her word choice. "..strange"

"why would they think that?" Tina asked her.

"I don't know. Some people even called my loony. But Ginny always stood up for me" Luna said. It was more like she was talking to herself then that she talked to Mercedes and Tina. "and Harry, Hermione and Ron are also my friends." she smiled.

"I think you're very sweet. And I think Sam thinks that too" Mercedes winked at her.

"what do you mean?" Luna asked a bit confused.

"you like him, don't you?"

Luna hesitated. She did like him. he was cute and since he complemented her after sectionals, she couldn't get him out of her mind. She felt butterflies in her stomach when he smiled at her. and she caught herself on staring at him during glee practice. She hadn't told anyone about this but Tina and Mercedes seemed to have noticed. Suddenly she felt a surge of panic through her. was she that obvious?

"I take that as a yes." Mercedes laughed. And Luna got back to reality.

"don't worry, we won't tell anyone" Tina added when Luna stared at them with big panicked eyes.

"do you really think he likes me too?" Luna asked them hopefully when she found her sense of speech again.

"well I've noticed that he keeps looking and smiling at you." Tina said

Luna smiled. She had to think about this.

* * *

"do you know if Luna is home for dinner?" Fred yelled from downstairs. "I'm ordering pizza."

"don't know.. Just call her." Ron yelled back from his room.

Fred sighed. He texted Luna. Who texted him back saying Mercedes invited Tina and her to stay the night and if that was okay. And she'll be there soon to get her things.

Fred walked upstairs to tell the others "Luna comes by to get her things for a sleepover. Don't do anything magical. I think she brings her friends."

"did you order the pizza's already? I'm starving." Ron said whining.

"no, not yet." He said. "what are you doing actually?"

"homework. We go to a amusement park with the new directions tomorrow. And Sunday we study magic so we figured that we should do it now." Hermione answered him not looking up from her work.

"oh.." Fred has been lonely, here in Lima. he still hadn't found a job and he hadn't met many people. Making new friends was a lot easier when he was together with George. It was like a part of him was missing now he was separated from his twin brother. Harry had told him Kurt's dad had a car reparation shop or something and that they searched for new employees. He would go there soon to get the job"

He heard a ticking noise on the window and saw an owl in front of it. He opened the window to let the owl inside and untied the 3 letters he brought with him. one from his mother who was addressed to everyone, One who was addressed to Luna and one for Hermione. He brought the owl to a cage in the secret room to recover from his trip.

After a moment Luna stopped by to get her stuff for the night and for the amusement park the next day. As expected Mercedes and Tina came with her. Tina already had a bag in her hand.

"hey" she waved at Fred before she ran to her room, Tina and Mercedes right behind her.

Fred walked upstairs to bring the girls their letters. He knocked on Luna's door. "come in." he heard her say. He opened the door and walked awkwardly in the room.

"this just got delivered." He waved the envelope In his hand and gave it to her.

"thanks" Luna smiled. She opened it and read it quickly. her smile faded away when she was done reading it.

"from whom is it?" Tina asked

"my dad."

"did something happen?" Fred asked a bit worried.

"no, no.. I just miss him. that's all." Luna said giving him a weak smile. "he asks if we come home during the holidays"

"we'll talk about it later," he shot a quick look in the direction of the muggles in the room. "okay?" Luna nodded.

"I just finished packing so we go" she told him. they walked out of her room and Luna gave Fred a quick hug before saying goodbye to the others and left again. The same moment she walked out of the door the pizza deliverer arrived.

"guys pizza's here!" Fred yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Helloooo! :) do you all have a great vacation? I have. That's why I'm so late with the next chapter (again) I know it's a bad excuse. Sorry! Ryan Murphy got twitter. And he gave us 'the box scene' and the warblers and more! I definitely ship Ryan and twitter now. Thanks for the new alerts/favorites and reviews. I do not own Glee or HP. I wish I did though.**

Chapter 9:

Just like he promised himself, Fred was on his way to apply for the… car shop.. thing or whatever. Anyway. After he asked Harry if he wanted to ask Kurt for the address and he got that address when the friends of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna picked them up to go to that amusement park and after he figured out how the navigation system in his brand new car worked he was now finally driving. Of course with the (strongly) needed helping spells.

"_you have reached your destination on your left" _ the voice in his car suddenly said. Fred looked on his left but he only saw regular houses, which he was sure of were _not_ the car repairing shop thingy. A bit confused he looked around and kept on driving. Looks like he had to find it on his own then.

Luckily his _destination _ was only a few yards away. That navigation system that the muggles made was not as functional as he'd expected it to be. But oh well, nothing could beat magic he thought. he had found the shop and that was all that mattered right now.

Full of confident Fred walked into the building. He walked straight to the girl who stood behind the counter. "hey," he said

"hey," the girl said. Fred couldn't help but notice that the girl behind the desk was really pretty. She had long black wavy hair, chocolate brown eyes and a beautiful flawless slightly tanned skin. There crossed a smile on his face and the girl observed him with questioning eyes. "did you need anything?" she asked breaking the silence. Oh god, he had been staring at her all the time. that was awkward.

"uhm.." he started. He cleared his throat. "I heard that you were looking for new employees. So here I am"

"I see" she said laughing a little. " I'll get Burt or you." Who is Burt? He thought by himself. Apparently his face gave away his confusion cause the girl smiled at him "he runs this place" and she walked away to the other room and came back with this 'Burt'

"I heard from Jessica here that you were applying for the job of mechanic." Burt said. So the girl's name is Jessica.

"yes." Fred simply said. He held out his hand to introduce himself "Fred Weasley"

The other man shook his hand "Burt Hummel"

* * *

"Can we go in that one!" Luna pointed excitedly at the rollercoaster right in front of them. Luna really liked this _amusement park_. She's never been to such thing. it was almost magical. She giggled at that thought.

"I am _not _going in that thing." Hermione said. Only at the thought of it she felt getting sick.

"okay then we just go together. Right, Luna?" Sam smiled. He picked her up and carried her to the line.

"put me down! I can walk!" she said giggling. Secretly she hoped he never ever let her go again.

"I wouldn't count on that." He said playfully.

"okay, fine" she sighed but she smiled at him so Sam knew she wasn't really angry. He grinned back at her and he putted her down when they were at the line. They talked and laughed while they waited. Then it was finally their turn to take place in the train. Luna hesitated slightly when she said down.

"we can't fall out, right?" she looked at Sam with big eyes.

"of course we can't fall out. We'll be completely safe. I promise." He took her hand and squeezed it. She smiled at him. she trusted him. and now that he was holding her hand, she didn't feel scared anymore.

* * *

It really went easier then Fred expected. He just casted a confusion spell on Burt and he was hired! He knew it wasn't fair but otherwise he'd never get a normal job. When he had to fix a car he would just use 'reparo' and it was done. this was the easiest job ever! And now he has the chance to get to know Jessica a little better. or Jess. she had told him that she prefers Jess over Jessica. He really started to like her. and he was pretty sure that she liked him back.

He had to send an owl to George to tell him about Jess. Last thing he heard about his twin was that he was in Japan with Neville and Ginny. He knew that they would go to another location though. They didn't _fit in _there. he would ask him about that too.

Fred decided to grab a coffee at 'the Lima bean'. he had driven past it when he was on his way to the tire shop. He had found himself liking that drink. Hermione started making it for them because it would give them energy. And it did. A lot.

He walked to the girl with blonde curly hair, who stood behind the desk. "can you give me a coffee?"

"sure I can. What flavor would you like?" she said smiling. he noticed she had a couple of freckles on her cheekbones. she looked really cute. But Jess was cuter, he thought.

"surprise me!" he said winking. The girl laughed and disappeared to get his coffee. After waiting for a while she came back handing him his coffee. he paid for it and tasted it carefully. Damn that was GOOD coffee!

"what do you think of my special recipe?" the girl asked "do you like it?"

"It's amazing!" he said amazed. He took another sip of it. "it is really good! What's it called?"

"'Chelsea's Chocoshot'"

"and you're Chelsea?"

"yeah." She said a small blush crossing her face.

"well Chelsea, You make very good coffee." he turned around and started walking to the exit but Chelsea stopped him.

"wait! You never told me you name." she exclaimed

"Fred" he yelled back, grinning. With that he left the shop.

* * *

"you have to try one, it's awesome!" Sam held that kind of food in front of Luna's face. It was called a 'churro' she remembered. She watched the long sort of spiral made of dough suspiciously. "I promise it isn't poisoned" he laughed when she kept staring at it.

"I never thought it was poisoned" Luna defended. She still didn't make a move to eat it though.

"fine, you don't have to taste it," he sighed "only more for me" he ate another one and groaned dramatically, as if he was trying to let her know that it tasted really good. He glanced at her expectedly. Her curiosity took it over her and stretched out her hand to grab one too. She took a bite and she loved it!

"you like it?"

Luna nodded frantically in response and ate more of this amazing churros. Sam chuckled. She saw Tina and Mercedes giving her a meaningful look and she mouthed 'shut up' to them and turned her attention back to her churros.

"can we go in another coaster before we're having dinner?" harry asked to the group in general. They all agreed and went in a rollercoaster called the X-Press. After they went to the pizzeria next to the Ferris Wheel and decided to order all kind of different pizza's and everyone could take slices from every pizza.

"we should do this more often. This day was amazing" Blaine said. The others agreed with him.

"as long as we don't have to go to Rachel berry basement parties. I'm all for it." Puck told them.

"that's not fair, Puckerman. It was your idea to break into the liquor cabinet" Rachel defended.

"do we want to know what this is all about?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"probably not." Kurt answered her. "it was a disaster" Rachel gave him a offended look "what? you know it's true" he told her.

"maybe we can throw a Christmas party at our place?" Ron suggested. The other wizards nodded to let them know they were okay with that.

"I've never seen your place." Sam said, looking like someone just promised him the lead in 'avatar the musical'.

"me neither" Artie joined the conversation.

" we just have to check whether Fred's okay with it or not. But he probably is. He loves parties." Ron told them. which was definitely true. Ones when they had won a Quidditch game against Slytherin, Fred and George had stole food and drinks from the kitchen and they had celebrated their victory all night long.

"cool. but let's get out of here. this park closes soon." Puck said. "and besides this pizza sucks."

**A/N so that's it for chapter 9. Tell me what you think. I loved writing Sam and Luna being cute. Follow me on twitter: Darren_Gleek I sort of keep you posted there about this fanfic or I'm just fangirling over CrissColfer in NY shooting scenes for glee or something like that. Idk :p**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hi there, I don't know if you read this but okay, let's get to the point. I am a terrible person. I just randomly go and don't update in 2 months. I'm not going on and on about what a hard hard life I have cause that's not really true. I just didn't know what to write and was stuck. And I'm sorry. I also have started another fanfiction. It's called Take A Bite Of My Heart. A CrissColfer fanfiction. I'm writing it together with FlawlessKlaine (you should check out her other stories too). Thanks for the new alerts/favorites and reviews. And I do obviously not own Glee or HP. **

Chapter 10:

When the teens got home from their day at the amusement park they found Fred in the secret roomexperimenting. He hasn't experimented in _ages. _And he was humming. He was definitely _humming_.

"what's up with you?" Ron asked suspicious.

"nothing that you should worry about, Ronniekins" Fred answered smiling.

"what is it?" Ron asked a little more annoyed this time, he didn't like to be called 'Ronniekins'. Fred just kept on smiling wickedly and turned around to subtly cover his work with a blanket so the others couldn't see it.

"how was the amusement park?" Fred asked, changing the subject.

"it was amazing."Luna said dreamingly with a huge smile on her face when she thought about this wonderful day and about Sam of course. Harry and Ron nodded.

"it was okay" Hermione shrugged.

"great. by the way, I got a job today" Fred told them.

"at Kurt's dad tire shop? That's great!" Hermione exclaimed.

"u-huh" he said. He gently pushed them back to the door "now if you'll excuse me, I'm very busy." He shut the door right in their face and locked it to keep them outside. The four stared flabbergasted at the shut door. Ron frowned.

"okay… I guess we talk to him about that Christmas party some other time then" Harry said.

* * *

The last week before Christmas break was a disaster. Mr. Schue had the idea to go and around and sing Christmas songs in all the classrooms. The result of that was students throwing offending comments at them. one teacher even throw her shoe… Eventually they ended up caroling in the teachers' lounge, which was a bigger success.

Now it was the last glee club rehearsal of the year. Mr. Schue had sang a song to them, Rachel had given an emotional speech about the spirit of Christmas and that she loved them so much and some more that Harry didn't really had listened to. Just when Rachel sat back down, he got a text. It said:

_Come home right now for your big Christmas surprise. – Fred_

He read it again. And again. What? Why would Fred demand him to come home during class? he looked up to look at Ron who sat next to him, to find him looking just as confused as he felt. Ron showed him his phone, which had the same text from Fred he'd gotten. To answer Ron's unspoken question he showed him his phone too. Then they looked at the two witches who sat on the other side of the choir room. They were also having a silent conversation with their eyes. they must have gotten the same text as them.

Hermione looked up at them. she mouthed: 'what are we going to do?' Harry shrugged. 'go?' he mouthed back. He honestly had no idea what else they could do. Hermione gave him a disapproving look but he saw in her eyes she was thinking about going too. It was Christmas after all.

He briefly noticed that Artie and Mike were now doing an performance. Artie singing and Mike dancing. He didn't pay more attention to it, though. Because he and the others got another text

_If you don't come now we come and get you – F_

He glanced at Hermione again, she was still reading the text. Her eyes widened. She turned to Ron and him. he expected her to be panicked but instead she looked over exited. he looked at her suspicious. 'what?' he mouthed her. she pointed at her phone and then pointed at him. he reread the text again. If you don't come now we- wait! WE?

He saw Ron in the corner of his eye looking at him questioningly. He pointed at the 'we' in his text and Ron's eyes widened just like Hermione's. that moment Artie's and Mike's performance was over.

"BLOODY HELL" Ron exclaimed excitedly. He grabbed Harry's arm and ran out of the choir room, leaving a lot of confused people. Not long after they had left Hermione and Luna were next to them. when they had left the building, Hermione held out both of her hands.

"hold on tight" she ordered. They did and before they knew it they Apparated into their living room. Apparently she teached that herself. Harry couldn't find himself to really care about that right now, because there were 3 people in front of them who they had missed like crazy. Neville, George and Ginny. The next thing he knew was that he fell on the ground with Ginny on top of him and hugging him tightly. Everything else in the world disappeared.

"I missed you so much" she whispered in his ear.

* * *

"so, how was Japan?" Hermione asked. after their crazy reunion, which had included a lot of hugging and screaming, were they now all sitting in the living room with a cup of tea, talking about their experiences. Fred had told them that Ginny, Neville and George would stay for the weekend.

"it was okay" Neville answered. "we didn't really fit in, though. We didn't know a thing about muggles. Let go muggles in Japan for Merlin's sake"

"we couldn't even speak Japanese" George added with a groan.

"luckily there were a few who spoke English very well. So we managed"

"but like Neville said, we stood out way too much. everyone knew us as 'those weird kids who didn't even know how a computer worked'" Ginny told them "the order was getting worried that _they _ would find us. So we had to leave."

"and where exactly are you going now?" Ron asked

"St Augustine" Ginny answered slightly mocking.

"you don't like it?" Hermione asked surprised. She's never been there but she knew it was on east coast of Florida.

"I don't know what to think of it." She said looking annoyed. "I just-" she sighed "I hoped that we could just go back home" she ended her sentence looking into her cup of tea, not wanting anyone to see her glistering eyes.

"I know" Hermione said smiling sadly at her. They all wanted to go home. they had made friends and had settled in their new home and in the area so they managed and even enjoyed it here in Lima. Ginny, Neville and George on the other hand hadn't made any friends and now had to start over again somewhere else, not knowing it would be any better. she suddenly got an idea.

"you know what, why don't you stay here for the holidays? We can arrange something with sleeping places." She looked at others for confirmation. They all nodded eagerly.

"yeah! Neville can have Ron's room, he's not using it anyways," Fred said with a smirk "Luna can share her room with Ginny-"

"you know I can also share my room with her?" Harry interrupted. Ron glared at him. George smirked

"alright. Ginny sleeps in Harry's room" Fred continued "and George can sleep in my room." He finished. "agreed?" he asked the group. They all mumbled their agreements and headed upstairs to unpack and settle in their rooms. They already had all their stuff with them. They had their baggage shrunken so it would fit in their pockets.

Harry checked his phone, he saw he had several missed calls and text messages from the new directions, all wondering why they had left and what the hell was going on. He grinned at how much he had gotten. He looked on his watch and saw that glee wasn't over yet. Just when he was about to reply, he got a call from Kurt.

"Hello?" he said

"_Harry! Thank god you answer your phone! We were worried about you. We thought something had happened. Wait hold on a second." _ he heard some murmurs on the other end of the line "_No Rachel this is my phone! Hey!"_

"_Harry! Is that you?" _Rachel's voice was now shouting in his ear so he held the phone a couple of centimeters away from his head.

"yes Rachel it's me." He said rolling his eyes. "and before you ask. Yes we are fine. We got some surprise visitors so we went home."

"_just like that?" _she asked taken aback.

"uhm.. yeah"

"_you can't just do that. You can't just walk out of class and leave us like that. I wanted to perform my solo for you all but that plan got ruined because you decided to run away and make everyone worried and then nobody listened to me-"_

"okay, okay! I get it. I'm sorry we left so suddenly. Can you tell Mr. Schue we're sorry too? Thank you!" with that he hung up the phone. Rachel was such a Drama queen sometimes. all times actually. He immediately got another incoming call from Kurt, probably still Rachel on his phone, which apparently was taken against Kurt's will judged by the struggling he had heard. he ignored the call and joined the others upstairs.

After he had helped Ginny to settle in his room he went to Hermione's Room, which was actually Ron's room too since he always slept there. Ginny went to talk to Luna.

"just got a call from Rachel." He told his two best friends. He sat down on the bed next to Ron, who was playing some kind of game on his phone. Hermione was doing homework. _Why? _ He thought. _we have vacation._

"yeah," Ron said "me too. She was pretty angry at you."

"why?" he asked, although he knew very well why she was angry at him.

"for hanging up on her"

"she kept rambling about a solo" harry whined, "I really didn't feel like talking to her." he let himself fall backwards so he was lying on his back on the bed.

"yeah but because of you _we _ had to calm her down and coming up with excuses for your behavior. So thank you for that" Ron pointed.

"you're welcome" he replied knowing Ron wasn't really mad, he knew Ron would have done the same if it wasn't for Hermione being in the same Room and blending into the conversation.

* * *

"so any cute guys in Ohio?" Ginny asked Luna winking at her.

"I thought you were with Harry?" Luna asked confused.

"not for me, silly, for _you_" she said nudging her oblivious friend.

"oh" Luna blushed, she still didn't know what was going on between her and Sam

"well?" Ginny encouraged. Luna looked up at her and couldn't hide the smile that was crossing her face when she thought about the day at the amusement park with Sam.

"I knew it! There is someone. Why didn't you just say so?" Ginny squeaked in excitement. "what is his name?"

"Sam" Luna sighed "I don't know what's going on between us but I really like him."

"why don't you ask him?"

"I don't know.." Luna trailed off. "I've never had a boyfriend before. And what if he doesn't feel the same way? Nobody ever showed any interest in me." Luna looked down at her hands in her lap.

"hey, look at me." Luna looked up end met Ginny's eyes. Ginny took both of Luna's hands in hers and squeezed them. "you are beautiful. and if the students at Hogwarts couldn't see that, that's their loss. I've never seen you more happy then you are now. You seem more confident and you're glowing." Luna smiled at Ginny and hugged her tightly. Ginny had always been kind to her, even when she got teased so much, Ginny had always stood up for her. and she had become a very good friend. She had really missed her.

"thank you" she said when the two girls let go of each other.

"what for?"

"for being so sweet and cheering me up" she smiled and Ginny smiled back.

"you're my best friend." Ginny said simply "that's what I must do."

"you're my best friend too." Luna said. They looked at each other and burst out in laughter.

"okay we are being so sappy" Ginny pushed out between chuckles

"I know!" Luna laughed. "I mean it though"

"yeah me too." Ginny stood up "now go call this Sam guy and ask him out or something." Luna rolled her eyes and Ginny winked and walked out of the room.

**A/N I just love the idea of Ginny and Luna being best friends. Sigh. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hellooo! So last week the glee hiatus was finally over. Thank god! I was going crazy. I wasn't handling the break ups too well. Especially Klaine. How dare you, RIB, to just go and take our sweet amazing Klaine away from us?! (ignore the following sentence if you don't want any spoilers) but there is hope. Christmas, Blaine in NYC, Klaine duet, snow… *swoon* (okay you're safe from spoilers now). **

**Anyways. In this story we are already at Christmas. I was thinking on posting this closer to the actual Christmas time, but I figured that's just cruel since that's more than a month away. So here I am, Christmas in November. Yay! I hope you don't mind. This chapter isn't the actual Christmas party-thing, but it's more like a step towards it. Thanks for sticking to this story. Thank you for the new alerts/favorites and reviews. I do now own Glee or HP. I wish I did but no.**

Chapter 11:

Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the living room. Hermione was reading a book, 'the emergence and development of the dark arts'. Ron and Harry were watching TV and talking about the Christmas party next week. Fred had agreed to the idea, as long as they also were invited. Of course that wasn't a problem. Luna and Ginny had gone to the mall for Christmas shopping and Fred and George were, as they would call it, 'catching up their epic bromance'.

Hermione yawned and put a bookmarker between the pages where she had left of reading. "you guys want something to drink?" she offered standing up from the big chair she had been sitting in.

"yeah, thanks" the boys responded. Hermione left to the kitchen. Ron immediately grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to watch the game. With help from the guys in new direction he had gotten a football obsession, something Hermione wasn't fond of since he now with every opportunity turned on the TV to watch some 'important' game. Harry didn't mind, though. Nothing could beat Quidditch, and Ron had to agree to that.

Hermione came back with a plate with 3 drinks and a bowl of nuts on it. she sighed when she saw what was on. She put the plate on the table and the boys each grabbed a drink. She sat back down on her chair and grabbed her own drink and a hand full of the nuts.

Ron took a large gulp of it, made a face and but it back down. "I would kill for a butterbeer."

"me too" Harry said longingly. "I can't even remember the last time I had one"

"me neither" Ron said. "can't we ask Tonks to send us some bottles? "

"no, we can't" Hermione told them. Ron and Harry looked at her quizzically.

"why the hell not?"

"because she, and the rest of the order, have more important things to do" she said leaning back in her chair. "it is too risky to come here just to bring us some drinks. Don't you understand the seriousness of this whole situation? They could locate us if they came over!"

"I know the seriousness of this situation, _Hermione_, that doesn't mean I have to be al psycho about it all the time."

"oh so you think I'm being 'psycho'?" Hermione said narrowing her eyes angrily.

"we know we are I a war right now, you don't have to point that out in all the conversations that we have!" Ron shot back. He was really getting annoyed by her behavior. "I'm sure it wouldn't make any difference if they send us a few things ones in a while"

Hermione looked disapproving at her boyfriend. "fine" she said coldly. "but if Deatheaters are standing in front of our front door, don't say I didn't warn you." She picked up the book she had been reading, opened it and, after one last annoyed look to Ron, resumed reading. Ron returned his attention back to the TV. Harry shot a few glazes back and forth between the two but decided to leave it. they could work it out themselves perfectly fine without his help. He knew they wouldn't appreciate him blending into one of their arguments so he remained quiet.

* * *

"okay so we have our presents for Harry, the twins, Ron, Hermione and Neville." Ginny numbered the gifts they had bought at the mall today. "I also have your gift already" she added grinning. "that leaves the gift for that mysterious, amazing, boyfriend-to-be of yours"

"are you sure that I should buy him a gift?" Luna asked anxiously

"yes." she said firmly.

"But what do you give to the boy you like?"

"we figure something out"

"fine." Luna sighed. "now, you go amuse yourself on your own. I still need to buy your gift"

* * *

After she had finished her book, Hermione had gone to the kitchen to cook dinner. She hadn't said a word to Ron or Harry. Harry and Ron were still seated on the sofa.

"why don't you go to the kitchen and apologize to her?" Harry asked his best friend.

"she is the one who is overreacting" Ron argued. "I'm not going to apologize" he folded his arms over his chest and remained seated stubbornly.

Harry groaned "but you know she isn't going to apologize either. And besides, she was right about it you know"

"I didn't do anything wrong"

"so you're just gonna keep ignoring each other ?" Harry asked him, raising his eyebrows. Ron shrugged. "that's ridicules. You need to go talk to her"

"but she's still mad at me." Ron whined.

"Ron?"

"yeah?"

"go."

Ron sighed and stood up. He knew Harry was right. He has to talk to Hermione eventually, might as well do it soon.

He walked into the kitchen. Hermione just finished cutting the vegetables and with a flick of her wand they flew into the boiling pan of soup. Another wave, and the big spoon in the pan started stirring the soup. Ron just stood in the doorway, watching her.

"you just gonna stand there staring?" Hermione eventually asked. Ron startled when she suddenly talked to him. she hadn't turned around but somehow she knew he was standing there.

"I.. erm.." he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier." He mumbled

She turned to look at him. she studied his face for a while and sighed.

"I'm sorry too. I overreacted."

"no, you were right. It's too dangerous to contact them often"

Hermione smiled. "I'm always right." She slowly walked towards him, she had a glistering in her eyes.

"hmm.. I can't argue that." He said. they were now standing very _very _close to each other, Ron could slightly feel her breath hitting his face. "so we're okay?"

she smiled brightly "yes"

"good" he whispered before closing the gap and kissing her softly. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Ron on his turn wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly. The kiss quickly got deeper and hotter.

Harry walked into the kitchen to see if everything was okay. Ron and Hermione were too wrapped up to each other to notice him walking in. Harry smirked. "I see you two made up."

Ron pulled away slightly so he could speak "get. Out." he resumed kissing Hermione. Hermione didn't seem to care about Harry's presence and pulled Ron closer again.

"oh no this kitchen is also my kitchen." He argued.

Ron let go of Hermione "fine then we continue this elsewhere." He picked Hermione up and carried her upstairs. Harry shook his head, still smirking.

* * *

Harry sat at the table eating dinner on his own when Luna and Ginny came home.

"Fred and George not home yet?" Ginny asked. she walked over to Harry and kissed the top of his head.

"no. and Neville has been in the secret room all day, he only came out to grab some food and then went back." Harry answered.

"where are Ron and Hermione?" Luna asked.

"upstairs" Harry grinned.

"how long have they been there?" Ginny asked him, grabbing some soup and bread for herself and Luna.

"oh, I don't know. An hour or so. Don't expect them downstairs any time soon." Luna and Ginny shared a knowing look but didn't say anything. "you got everything you needed from the mall?"

"yeah, we have everything" Ginny smiled. "you are not allowed to see, though" Harry pouted. But Ginny didn't fall for that. "no."

"can you give me a hint?"

"it's nicely wrapped and has a bow on it."

"that's no hint"

"it's all you get."

**A/N next chapter: Christmas party with the new directions..**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I hope you enjoy this chapter. Apologies are at the bottom. I also posted one shots (not about this story) maybe you like them. and have you seen AVPSY? It's so Awesome!**

**I do not own Glee or Harry Potter. Thanks for the new alerts/favorites and reviews.**

Chapter 12:

It was December 21th, the day of the Mayan Apocalypse. Brittany had insisted that, since the world would end on this very day, they should all be together. Hermione (and several others) had rolled her eyes at that, they all knew that the world really wouldn't end today. But no one wanted to make Britt upset so they had decided to throw their Christmas party today.

Luna and Hermione had decorated the house beautifully. red and gold ornaments adorned the tree and the lights twinkled like stars. That effect may or may not have been caused by a certain witch who was very good at spells.

Luna watched in amazement as Hermione made garlands appear out of her wand and draped them around their tree as a finishing touch.

"well. That's that." Hermione said, satisfied with their work. "the tree is done."

"it's beautiful, Hermione." Luna sighed.

"thank you." Hermione smiled warmly at her friend. Fred and George came into the living room. George was carrying a small box.

"hello" they said in unison. George opened the box and Fred got out a little plant and hang it in the middle of the room.

"what's that?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"mistletoe of course." Fred answered with a twinkle in his eyes

"it's one of the most important things." George added with a similar twinkle in his eyes.

"Christmas isn't Christmas without mistletoe." Fred and George said formally.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "what did you do to it?"

The twins gasped dramatically. "we didn't do anything to it." Fred said.

"can't we just hang a mistletoe without any further motives?" George asked.

"it's a sad sad day when no one can appreciate the Christmas cheer of mistletoe"

Hermione's eyes flicked between the two brothers. "alright. But if I find out you did something to it…" she pointed her finger at them threateningly.

The twins smiled at her wickedly. "you won't." Fred said.

"the tree looks great by the way." George said. and with that the twins left again. Hermione turned back to Luna, who was looking at the newly added mistletoe with her dreamy expression.

"did you know those are full of nargles?"

* * *

"Harry, I really can't concentrate if you keep staring at me like that." Ginny told her boyfriend. She was trying to put the right amount of all the ingredients for the cake she was baking in bowls.

"sorry" Harry said sheepish.

"maybe you can help me?" Ginny glanced at him. Harry was leaning against the counter, absently twirling a random spoon in his hands while watching Ginny move around in the kitchen.

"alright," Harry stood beside her. "what can I do for you?"

"can you finish this for me? I need to get the chips from the oven." She smiled sweetly and pushed the bowl in his hands.

Harry put the bowl down and threw some flour in it. this action made it fly up right in his face.

"shit" Harry swore under his breath. Ginny turned her head back to him and laughed.

"you're supposed to put it in the bowl, not in your hair." She teased, still laughing.

harry took of his glasses to brush the powder of it. "you think this is funny?" he said

"yes actually, I do think it's funny." Just when she finished her last sentence harry threw some flour in her face. She gaped at him. "you didn't."

"I did."

"oh it's on" she said before she emptied the entire bowl of sugar over his head. Harry smeared a handful of whipped cream in her hair and she cracked an egg on his head. Harry picked up the entire bowl of whipped cream and grinned. Ginny tried to run away but he chased her and emptied half of the bowl over her head but she grabbed his wrists before he could finish and the rest of the cream landed on his arms and chest. He quickly put the bowl down again and spread his arms to hug her.

"Nooooo" she squeaked but he grabbed her and pulled her into a back to chest hug. She gave up and groaned. "okay okay, you win! Let me go." he let her go and she turned around. They looked at each other for a moment before bursting in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"you look awful" Ginny pushed out between giggles.

"so do you" harry shot back chuckling.

Then Ron burst into the room but stopped walking when he got in the scene in front of him. "what the bloody hell are you two doing?" he asked

"baking." Ginny answered with a small laugh.

"right…" he said slowly. "well I came here to tell you that the first guests will be here soon so I should clean up if I were you."

Harry and Ginny shot a look at the clock and saw it was already a quarter to 8. Everyone would arrive at 8 o'clock. "I didn't know it was this late already!" Ginny exclaimed. "I need to get changed." She quickly left the kitchen. Harry followed her with his eyes until she was out of sight.

He groaned "now I have to clean up this mess on my own." He gestured towards the mess they had just made with their little food fight.

"don't worry. 'mione knows some spells for that, I'll get her." Ron said reassuring.

"thanks." Harry said relieved.

"now go get changed. You look disgusting."

"yeah I know" Harry chuckled and also left the kitchen. Ron shook his head dismissively. Those two. Crazy.

* * *

"puck, what's that?" Puck was the first one at their house. Ron had opened the door to find him standing there holding a box with several bottles in it.

"what'ya think it is? I brought some booze to loosen up the party" Puck shrugged and handed the box to Ron. "there's another in the car. You carry this one inside."

"Hermione is not going to like this." Ron mumbled but carried the box inside anyways. Puck followed close after.

Puck wasn't the only one who had the idea of 'loosen up the party'. Apparently Artie, Brittany and Santana had had the same thought. Hermione wasn't happy with this but she also knew she couldn't control it.

After a couple of wine coolers, beer and several other stuff, everyone (with the exception of Hermione) was drunk. Kurt was dancing very sexy on top of the table, Blaine was watching him with big eyes while he was drinking through a straw from his red cup, Tina and mike were making out on the couch, Rachel was singing, Ginny, Mercedes and Tina were Laughing uncontrollably, Brittany and Santana had disappeared to another room and the others were either dancing or talking with a drink in their hand.

Then Puck yelled over the music "Let's play a game!"

"what game?" Fred asked

"what about-"

"SPIN THE BOTTLE" George yelled before puck could even made a suggestion.

"YEAHH!"

So that's how they were now seated in a circle with Puck's freshly emptied bottle in the middle. Santana and Brittany were back, they wouldn't want to miss out on a game of spin the bottle. After some convincing and Ginny subtly pouring some alcohol in her drink, Hermione also joined. "each kiss has to be at least 5seconds long, got it?" Puck said.

"Okay! I start cause I suggested it!"George screamed over the noise everyone was making. He crawled to the middle and spinned the bottle. It landed on Quinn. People wolf whistled and cheered as they met in the middle of the circle and kissed for 7seconds before letting go and George sat down with a goofy grin on his face.

Quinn was next. The bottle landed on Santana. The Latina girl grinned and crawled to her friend to sit on her lap before kissing her passionately for 20seconds. both girls laughed when they let go of each other.

Santana's bottle landed on Ron, they kissed for 8seconds. Ron's bottle landed on Rachel, their kiss lasted for the exact minimum of 5 seconds. Rachel's bottle landed on Puck, they sat next to each other so they turned to each other and started kissing immediately . after 26seconds Finn stood and broke them up. The two didn't seem to care. puck just smirked and spinned the bottle. It landed on Hermione. To everyone's surprise Hermione took control of the kiss and intertwined her hand in his Mohawk. After 29seconds of kissing, with tongue, Hermione let him go and smiled as he watched her sit down again with dazed look. Ron looked jealous.

Hermione kissed Blaine for 6seconds, Blaine pulled away. Blaine kissed Sam for 10seconds. Sam kissed Ginny for 13seconds. Ginny kissed Neville for 8seconds. it was Neville's turn, it landed on Brittany who literally threw herself on him and started making out. after 38seconds Tina and Quinn took pity on the Boy and pulled Britt off of him. Neville gasped for air and looked at Brittany bewildered. Brittany smiled at him and winked. Neville quickly broke eye contact with her, his cheeks flaming red.

When Brittany spinned the bottle it landed on Harry. Harry's eyes widened. Brittany was, as they all just witnessed, very enthusiastic with kissing. Oh god.. Brittany beamed at him and started kissing him. Harry was stronger than Neville so he managed to push her away after 14seconds. Brittany didn't seem offended by this and just returned to her seat next to Santana.

Harry spinned the bottle. It spinned and it spinned and.. it landed on Kurt. Harry had never kissed another guy before. Well, for everything is a first time, isn't there? They met in the middle of the circle and started kissing. Huh. it wasn't really that different from kissing a girl. It was actually quite nice. Kurt was good at this. Probably had a lot of practice with his boyfriend. Then they pulled away. The kiss had lasted for 11seconds. wasn't it weird that Harry didn't feel weird about the fact he had just kissed a guy? It had felt so normal. Like he kissed guys all the time..

While harry was thinking, the game had continued. Kurt had kissed Blaine (really how did they do that?) for a whole minute before Finn, ones again, had had enough of it and broke them apart. Blaine had kissed Tina. Tina had kissed Fred. Fred had kissed Rachel. Rachel was now kissing mike.

Mike spinned the bottle and it landed on Mercedes. They shared a kiss that lasted for 5seconds. Mercedes then kissed Finn, also for 5seconds. Finn kissed Luna for 7seconds. now it was Luna's turn. She spinned the bottle but it flew away. Before anyone knew what was happening Sam was holding the bottle in his hands. Sam's eyes widened as he looked at the bottle and then up at Luna. Luna looked around, not really sure what was supposed to happen now. Santana answered her unspoken question.

"HA! Sam caught the bottle so now you two have to go in the closet for 7 minutes in heaven." She exclaimed triumphantly. Ginny grinned, grabbed Luna's arm and let her to the closet (of course not the cupboard where the secret room was hidden) Puck did the same with Sam.

"have fun" Ginny whispered in Luna's ear before shutting the door and leaving the two blondes in the dark closet.

"so…" Sam broke the silence.

"so…" Luna repeated a little nervous.

"here we are."

"here we are."

"in a closet."

"yup"

There was a silence again.

"yeah.. so.. I uhh.. I actually wanted to talk to you."

"really? About what?" Luna wondered.

"about.. you know."

Luna reached in the dark until she found Sam's hand and squeezed it. "you can tell me. I'm your friend." Luna smiled at him. even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"I like you" Sam blurted out.

"I like you too" Luna said. a little confused. "that's why we're friends, right?"

"no- no, I mean I _like _you." He said "in a- in a more then friends way"

Luna froze as she let the words sink in. Sam liked her. Sam liked her! and she liked him back. she felt a wave of happiness go through her whole body. She giggled. Then she realized she hadn't said anything yet. "I like you too." She said "in a more then friends way." She added.

"you do?" Sam asked slightly surprised and happy.

"yes. I do"

Sam pulled her hand so Luna was forced to step a little closer. Their feed were touching now. Luna could see the vague lines of Sam as her eyes were adjusting to the dark. He leaned forward and she did too until their lips finally met in a soft sweet kiss. Lune threw her arms around his neck and Sam grabbed her waist. After a few seconds, which felt like years, the broke the kiss. But they didn't let go of each other.

"okay, why don't we make it official." Sam said. you could hear the smile in his voice. "Luna Lovegood, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"yes" Luna beamed and gave him a peck on the mouth, which turned into a passionate kiss. But it didn't last long cause the door opened and the light streamed into the closet. They both had to blink a couple of times to adjust to the bright light.

Santana stood there, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed and a knowing grin on her face. "I see throaty mouth and miss dreamy finally got together."

**A/N hi… I feel so ashamed. I actually took what? 4 full months to write this chapter. It wasn't even like I delayed it until now. No. I wrote the first part right after I posted chapter 11 then I wrote another part a few weeks later and then I wrote a truth or dare thing and it sucked so last night I removed that and did this instead and yeah I don't even know.. I'm so sorry for this hiatus! I had the biggest writers block ever. I know where I wanna go with the story I just had no idea how to get there. But some friends of mine gave me new inspiration (Thanks Dagmar, Roos and Froukje! Love you!) so now I know what I'm gonna do. and it's a big plot twist that has something to do with Harry.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N hello there! Here's chapter 13. I hope you like it. Thanks for the new alerts/favorites and reviews. I do obviously not own HP or Glee.**

Chapter 13:

It was the morning after. Hermione woke up with a killing headache. Ugh.. Ginny must have put some alcohol in her drink. Looking at how much everyone else had drunk, they must feel a lot worse than her. everyone had stayed the night, since no one was in a state of driving. Hermione looked at the clock. 10:37am. She got out of bed and went downstairs, she glanced into the living room to find everyone still fast asleep. Good. She sneaked into the cupboard and started brewing a potion against hangovers. She knew the ingredients and instructions by heart after having to brew this potion for the entire Gryffindor house after every celebration party. Which was often since Gryffindor won almost every Quidditch game.

When it was done, she filled 20 cups with the potion. She drank hers and felt better immediately. She put the other 19 small cups on a tray and walked out of the room. luckily still no one had woken yet. Hermione walked to the kitchen and put the tray on the counter. Just when she put it down George walked into the kitchen. His eyes fell on the potion, grabbed a cup and drowned it down.

"Thanks, Hermione. I felt like crap." He said, putting the cup in the sink.

"anytime." She smiled. "and besides thanks to Ginny, I had a hangover too." she added slightly irritated.

"she did?" he asked amused. "no wonder you started passionately making out with Puckerman. Although we might have something to do with that.."

"please don't remind me. "she said and then his next words sank in. "wait, what do you mean that you might have something to do with that?"

"well we enchanted the mistletoe so that everyone underneath it would feel the need to start making out when they start kissing." He explained to her. "I suggested spin the bottle because that way everyone would start making out. it didn't really work the way it should have though. Only you and Puck, Kurt and Blaine, and Brittany and Neville made out."

Hermione gaped at him and then turned furious. "You used _Magic _ on them?!"

"uhh.."

"Do you have any idea what could've happened if they had found out?! the department of secrecy would have fallen! You know muggles don't react well if you obliviate their minds to many times. We can't use up all our chances. I don't want our friends to lose all their memory just because you felt like using magic for fun!" she said in an angry whisper, she didn't want them to wake up.

"Woah Hermione, relax. Nothing happened." George said soothing.

"Yeah and you're lucky there hasn't"

That's when Harry walked in. rubbing his head. "morning" he said.

"good morning" Hermione said, her voice sounded less angry then before as she spoke to Harry. "there's potion on the counter." She informed him.

"thanks, 'Mione"

Hermione turned back to George. "don't do anything like that again." she said.

"yeah yeah yeah" he said, rolling his eyes. he walked out of the kitchen. Hermione sighed.

"do you think everyone likes omelets?" Harry asked. he was already busy with putting pans out of the cabinet.

"yeah, I'm sure they will." Hermione opened the fridge and got the ingredients. "here I'll help you."

"what was that about?" Harry asked as he cut some vegetables.

"what?"

"the argument between you and George."

"He and Fred enchanted the mistletoe so that people would start making out."

Harry snorted "well that does explain a lot, doesn't it?" he shot her a glance "you and puck…"

"it's not funny"

"sorry"

They were silent for a moment but then Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "okay it's a little bit funny" she said. Harry laughed along.

"thought so" he grinned.

"you were a bit off after spin the bottle." Hermione noted "what was on your mind?"

Harry's smile faltered a bit. "I was just thinking.." he said.

"you don't have to tell me now, but you know you can trust me, right?"

"yeah I know." He smiled at her. "thanks"

"anytime "

Others started to wake up and went to the kitchen where Hermione told them she had something that would help against their hangovers.

"this stuff is amazing." Tina said. "it's like I never even had a hangover."

"Yeah, Hermione is a genius" Ginny said.

Hermione blushed "It's nothing" she said.

"you're just being modest. You know you're a little smartass" Ginny said, nudging Hermione's arm playfully with her elbow.

"hmm" Hermione hummed. She stood up to give a miserable looking Finn some potion

* * *

It was the Friday night. Monday school would start again. Ginny, Neville an George would leave the next day to St Augustine. The witches and wizards were just chilling in the living room and enjoying each other's company before they got separated again for who knows how long.

"Harry," Ginny said. Harry turned his head to look at her, still a smile on his face from the joke Ron had just told. "can we talk for a moment?" Harry couldn't read her expression but she sounded serious. His smile faded a little.

He nodded "yeah, of course." he glanced at Hermione who was looking a little nervous between Ginny and him, when she noticed him looking she shot him a small smile. He saw it was forced, though. he followed Ginny to the secret room. she went to the cages and gently stroke Pigwidgeon's feathers.

"they're a little restless, aren't they?" Ginny asked, still focusing on the owl.

"they're a little fed up with being inside most of the time. We have to look for ways to let them be outside more." Harry said. he joined her at the cages and gave Hedwig some treats.

"hmm" Ginny hummed. They were quiet for a while.

"what did you want to talk about?" Harry asked her.

Ginny sighed and put the owl back in its cage "it's weird." She said and she turned to look at him. Harry didn't really understand what she meant. "you know.. we are separated and we don't talk to each other for months and then when we were together again this holiday… it's just weird. We have fun and all and we even had sex but it felt like we only did it because we were supposed to as a couple."

Harry didn't know what to say to that. it had been different than before, he knew that. he could feel it. he had just shoved it aside, thinking it as just temporary. But the feeling that it wasn't right had been there the entire time.

"I really love you, I do, but I don't feel like we know each other that well anymore." She bit her lip and looked at her hands.

"I know what you mean" Harry said and Ginny looked back up and met his eyes.

"you do?" she sounded a little surprised

"yeah, I love you too but it feel like a different sort of love." Harry said "the last 2 weeks felt like we were like.. like.. friends with benefits."

Ginny let out a little laugh at that "that's one way to call it."

Harry smiled. Glad that some of the tension was gone. "so what do we do now?" he asked.

"maybe we can go back to friends.. without the benefits then."

" yeah, I think that's best." He nodded. For a moment they stood there for a moment, not really sure what to do next.

"friends hug, right?" Ginny broke the silence.

"oh definitely, friends hug all the time" he answered with a grin, Ginny smiled back.

"great." she said and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her back and they hugged.

"I'm so glad this didn't end with a fight." She mumbled with her head leaning on his shoulder. "I was worried you'd be mad."

"I'm glad we're okay too" Harry said as they broke the embrace. "shall we go back to the others? Hermione looked pretty worried when we left, I'm sure they all want to know what's going on."

Ginny laughed. "Hermione found out about this last week, she thought this would end up nasty." Harry raised his eyebrows. "Turns out she's not always right."

"she watches too many drama series."

"I'm sure she does."

They entered the living room and everyone was staring at them.

"what was that all about?" Ron asked, he was holding a muffin.

Ginny and Harry shared a look and Ginny answered Ron "we broke up." Ron dropped his muffin.

"what?" he asked bewildered.

"oh it's cool. We're still friends." She said, she waved her hand dismissively. "Ron, can you hand over the muffins please?"

Ron didn't react and kept staring at Her and Harry with his mouth wide open.

Ginny waited for a few seconds and then sighed. "what is it now? First you freak out that we are dating and now you freak out because we're not? Ron, you really have to stop this." Ron closed his mouth and frowned he opened his mouth to say something but Ginny interrupted "no, we are not discussing this 'cause there's nothing to discuss. Harry and I are still friends and neither of us is mad or sad or weird so we can all move on and live happily ever after" Ginny looked sternly at Ron with a look similar to Mrs. Weasley's. "now can you pass me a muffin?" Ron quickly gave her a muffin. Ginny smiled sweetly. "thank you."

Everyone else tried to hide their laughter at Ron's taken aback expression.

"so we wanted to play Exploding Snap, are you all in?" Fred asked as if nothing had happened.

"bring it on." Harry answered in a challenging tone.

"I wouldn't sound so confident if I were you, Potter. I'm gonna kick your ass."

"we'll see about that." he answered. "anyone else game?" he asked.

Everyone agreed. Harry won every game of Exploding Snap and they played games and laughed and talked and ate muffins for the rest of the evening.

**A/N thoughts? :) **


End file.
